The Dark Prince
by Saerry Snape
Summary: COMPLETE. After-Hogwarts fic. Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world. His Death Eater’s are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world. And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….
1. 1: things that i don't need :: 2: where ...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, possible R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_) and Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Stranger than your sympathy 

_This is my apology_

_I'm killing myself from the inside out_

_And all my fears have pushed you out_

_I wish for things that I don't need_

_All I wanted_

_And what I chase won't set me free_

_All I wanted_

_And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Sympathy_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 1 

_…things that i don't need…_

**DEATH EATER'S STRIKE AGAIN!**

Hermione Granger sighed and threw the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ she had picked up back down onto her desk.  She was tired of looking at the paper and seeing news of another Death Eater attack.  Dead tired.

"Morning, Mione.  Is that the paper?"

Hermione looked up into the cheerful face of her coworker, Natasha Bennett.  The two of them worked in the Mysteries department of the Ministry; Natasha making potions, Hermione gathering information.

"Yeah.  Its getting bloody annoying seeing report after report about the Death Eater's."

Natasha picked up the paper and looked at it.  "The Hamptons," she said.  "A good family."

"The girl was a second year when I graduated."

"So, she'd had been…"

"Sixth year."

"You've been out for four years?  I had no idea!"

Hermione frowned at Natasha and nodded.  She then looked at her watch and asked, "Want to go get something to eat?  Its almost lunchtime."

"Sure.  Just let me bottle up this Flame Draught and we're off!"

"Flame Draught?"

"Makes you spit up flames.  Perfectly harmless to you but bloody well harmful to anyone else."

Hermione winced then waited as Natasha vanished back down the stairs to the lab.  She grabbed her cloak and was just fastening the clasp when the older woman came barreling back up the stairs, swinging her own cloak about her shoulders.

"Let's get out of here, kid!"

"I'm not a kid," snapped Hermione irritably.

"Sure, you aren't," said Natasha.

Hermione scowled at her then headed downstairs.  As soon as she passed the first landing, she was walking down into the main lobby of the Ministry office building.  The stairs were designed to transport you from your department straight to the lobby after you passed the first landing, a bit disorienting at first but you got used to it.

Natasha suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the building.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So, whatever happened to that guy you were seeing, Mione?  What was his name?  Wesley, Warren…"

"Weasley.  Ronald Weasley," said Hermione, stirring the dregs around in her tea.

"Yeah, that's it!  What happened between you and him?"

"Broke it off."

"What?" said Natasha.  "But you two looked so good together."

Hermione sighed and said, "We just…we weren't right for each other, Tash.  Let's just leave it at that."

"Oh.  I see."

"See what?"

"You're carrying a torch for another guy."

Hermione looked appalled.  "I am doing nothing of the sort!"

Natasha grinned and said, "Now see, that's the reaction I expected.  You _are_ carrying a torch, aren't you?  Who is it?"

"An old friend."

"Anyone I'd know?" asked Natasha, waggling her eyebrows.  Hermione nearly choked on her tea and sputtered for a moment.

"Tash!"

"What?  I'm interested."

"_Grrr._"

"Oh, c'mon, Mione.  I'll keep it a secret!  The guy'll never know from me."  She put two fingers to her lips and twisted them like a key, they threw the so-claimed 'key' over her shoulder.  "My lips are sealed."

Hermione sighed and said, "Alright.  I'll tell you."

"_Yes!_  Tell, tell, tell."

Hermione arched an eyebrow as the woman in front of her, who, despite being seven years older than herself, was acting like a two-year-old.

"Fine.  Harry Potter."

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Harry Potter!"

"No need to shout!"  Natasha then broke into a grin and laughed, clapping her hands together.  "Ooo, he was in _your year_, wasn't he?  Ah, how long have you been carrying a torch for Mr. Potter, Mione?"

"Sixth year."

"And you never told him!  Silly child."

Hermione shrugged and said, "I-I wasn't sure if he felt the same way.  I didn't want to make a fool of myself."

Natasha smiled and patted her hand.  She said, "If there is anything your not, Mione, it's a fool."

"Thanks, Tash."

"Anytime.  Soooo, what's was so special about Harry Potter…."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

In the shadows of an alleyway, two dark-robed and hooded figures stood, watching the two women sitting outside the small diner in Diagon Alley.  One said, "Ministry.  Do we call off the attack?"  His voice was slightly muffled by his mask, which was pure white, only showing his eyes through two slits.

The other figure shook its head and said, "Not unless the Prince orders it."

"I don't see why we have to follow _his_ orders."

"_Shush!_  He could be listening to us."

The first one snorted and said, "I doubt that."

"Oh, but it is so true, Thomas."

Both figures turned to see another robed figure behind them, casually leaning against one of the alley walls.  The dark wood of his wand could be seen poking out of a holster at his right hip.  He wore a white mask as they did but with a slight difference.  Over the right eye were three horizontal gold stripes, the middle one longer than the other two.

The two figures bowed and murmured, "Lord Prince."

The figure sneered behind his white mask and snapped, "The plan goes ahead as it was formed."

"But the Ministry workers…" began the first man.

"_Silence!_"

Both men trembled.

"The plan will go ahead.  If it does not, the Dark Lord will _not be pleased_.  Of course, he will blame it on _me_.  And do you know who _I_ will blame it on?"

The two men shook their heads, eyes wide behind their masks.  The other man took a step forward, eyes blazing behind his own mask.

"I shall blame it on _you_ two fools.  And you will be _severely_ punished.  Yes.  _Very severely.  Now go!_  Tell the others the attack begins in two minutes.  And tell them that the two Ministry officials are _mine_.  Anyone that touches them, _dies_."

The two men nodded and ran.  Smirking behind his mask, the Dark Prince watched the two women talking to each other.  Still smirking, he whispered, "You are about to get a surprise, my dears.  And such a surprise it shall be."

A moment later he vanished into the shadows.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So, let me get this straight, your old boyfriend Ron got you and Harry Potter past a giant chessboard created by Professor McGonagall?"

"Yep.  And I solved Professor Snape's logic puzzle that allowed Harry to go and confront Quirrell and Voldemort for the Sorcerer's Stone."

Natasha chuckled softly and said, "Amazing.  Any other stories?"

"Tons.  Second year…"

Hermione never finished, as there was an explosion from the other side of the street.  The two of them sprang to their feet, drawing their wands as black robed figured appeared.

"Death Eaters!" hissed Natasha, and sprang forward, hurling curses.  Hermione followed her, a determined look on her face.  Some of the people who had been in the diner and on the street joined them.

"Where are the Aurors?" yelled Hermione as she blocked a hex from a Death Eater and used a Mirror Charm to send it hurtling back at him.

Natasha shouted back, "Obviously they're being very slow today!  Ha!  _Stupefy_, you bloody bastards!"

Hermione turned her attention back to the fight then heard a new cry of terror start up.

"_The Dark Prince!!_"

Hermione looked and saw him, walking calmly through the fighting ranks.

_He was coming straight at her!_

Natasha screamed, "_Run, Mione!  Run!_"

Hermione was frozen, watching him come on, the three gold lines over the right eye of his mask glittering softly.  He stopped in front of her and leaned down so his masked face was inches from hers, their noses almost touching.

"Well, well.  You, my dear, are a sight for sore eyes."

Hermione frowned.  She knew that voice.  She was sure of it.

"Ah, no hello?  A pity.  I was sure you would remember me."

Hermione shook her head, all the while trying to think of where she had heard that voice.

The Dark Prince smirked behind his mask and said, "Such a pity."

"_Ware Aurors!_"

The Death Eater's responded to the cry, Disapparating one by one.  The Dark Prince stayed for a moment longer, smirking at Hermione from behind his mask.  He lifted an elegant hand and ran it across her cheek.  Softly, he said, "We will meet again, Miss Granger.  I assure you of that."

And then he was gone.

Hermione gaped at the spot where he had been standing, amazed.  She had been standing a mere two feet from the Dark Prince, the supposed heir to Voldemort, and was _still alive_.

Natasha suddenly came running up to her, her dark hair flying out of its tight bun, her face flushed from the battle.

"Mione!  Mione, are you okay?"

Hermione nodded.  "Yeah.  I'm…fine."

"He-he didn't do anything?"

"No.  He just…talked to me."

"Like he knew you?" asked Natasha with a raised eyebrow."  Hermione looked at her in shock for a moment then nodded.

"Yes.  Exactly like that."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah 

_Everything's all wrong yeah_

_Where the hell did I think I was_

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_I take these things so I don't feel_

_I'm killing myself from the inside out_

_Now my head's been filled with doubt_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Sympathy_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 2_

_…where the hell did i think i was…_

"God, Mione, I just heard.  Are you okay?"

Ron ran up to his old school-friend and ex-girlfriend and threw his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.  Hermione hugged him back and said, "I'm fine, Ron."

"Are you sure?"  Ron's blue eyes were worried as he looked down at her, his arms still around her.

"Yes.  He-he just talked to me."

"_Talked?_  How do you know he didn't cast a spell?"

"They checked," replied Natasha, who had come up behind him.  "Hello, Natasha Bennett.  I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

Ron freed one of his hands and shook Natasha's hand, keep his other arm about Hermione's waist.

"Ron Weasley."

Natasha's eyebrows arched and she looked at Hermione.

"I _see_.  You and Mione used to date, right?  I saw you up in the office once."

Ron nodded.  "Yeah, once.  I couldn't get in after that."

Hermione smiled and said, "That's because it's the _Mysteries_ department, Ron.  Your not _supposed_ to be in there."

"Ah, just like we weren't supposed to go running around Hogwarts under Harry's invisibility cloak?" asked Ron with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Hermione flushed and he grinned.

"Ah-ha!  See, I got you."

Hermione punched him on the arm and he winced.  "Easy, Mione!  I got hit with a Bludger there yesterday.  That's why I wasn't here sooner."

She jerked up the sleeve of his robes, scowling at the purple and yelled bruise that.  Glaring up at him, she snapped, "You should have dodged!"

"I was paying more attention to the _other_ Bludger that was aimed at my head.  If I hadn't ducked _that one_, I would be talking in a very high, squeaky voice right now."

Natasha burst out laughed and Ron grinned at her.  He looked at Hermione and said, "Oh, I like her."  Hermione punched him again, this time on the other arm.  Ron simply grinned at her.

"Ah, a party.  I wonder why I wasn't invited."

The three of them whirled to see the Dark Prince standing there – in _Hermione's apartment_.  Ron moved in front of Natasha and Hermione, who had both drawn their wands, though Hermione looked reluctant to use hers.  He snapped, "What do you want?"

The Dark Prince smirked behind his mask and waved a hand.  Ron flew through the air then….stopped.  Just stopped flying and hovered in midair.  Natasha suffered the same a moment later and Hermione was alone.  She leveled her wand at his heart, noting that her hand was shaking.  The Dark Prince plucked her wand from her fingers and brushed his hand against her cheek – just as he had done the day before in Diagon Alley.

"I told you we would meet again, Miss Granger."

"I didn't doubt it," murmured Hermione, looked at his mask closely, trying to recognize who it was.  She knew she knew them.  She just knew it!

Finally she simply asked, "Who are you?"

A smile.  She earned a smile.

"Why, my dear Miss Granger, you know who I am."

"I-I do?"

The Dark Prince smiled and whispered, "Think _hard_."  He then took a step back and performed a sweeping bow.

"Until we meet again, milady."

And then he was gone again.

Ron and Natasha fell to the floor with two loud _thumps_ and muffled groans.  Ron was up first, reached out to pluck at Hermione's sleeve.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"What the _hell_ just happened?"

Hermione looked at the spot where the Dark Prince had stood and saw her wand lying there.  She bent to pick it and then said, "I don't know, Ron.  I just_ don't know._"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The Dark Prince returned to the hidden fortress of the Death Eater's, an age-old castle hidden deep in the mountains of Wales.  He stalked through the halls, ignoring the Death Eaters who sprang out of his path.  After a few moments, he arrived at his destination in time to hear the words "_Crucio!_" and an unfortunate Death Eater screaming in pain.  Shaking his head, he entered the room, keeping near the back in the shadows.

Several Death Eater's were in the room, some crumpled on the floor, others shaking in obvious terror.  They were the one's who had gone through with the failed attack the day before.  And Voldemort was punishing them.

As another Death Eater writhed in pain at his feet, Voldemort saw a flash of gold in a shadow.  He smiled and released the Death Eater from his spell, giving him a sharp kick in the ribs.

"My heir.  Come forward."  He outstretched a long, ghastly pale hand to the dark figure in the shadows.

The Dark Prince moved forward, the other Death Eater's stepping back away from him.  He bowed to Voldemort and said, "My Lord."

"You were in charge of the attack on Diagon Alley yesterday, were you not, my heir?"

"Yes, my lord."

"So," hissed Voldemort, "their failure was your fault?"

The Dark Prince replied calmly, "No, my lord.  Their failure was their own fault.  They attacked before I signaled them too."

"And you did not punish them."

"I left that honor to you, my lord."

Voldemort smiled, a cold, cruel smile, and placed a hand on the Dark Prince's shoulder.

"An excellent gift you give me, my heir.  Go.  I shall take care of these.  You have other business."

The Dark Prince bowed again and said, "Yes, my lord."  With that he turned and left, smirking behind his mask as the words of the Cruciatus Curse rang out again and another man yelled in pain.  As the screams rang down the halls that only his boots echoed in, he began to laugh.


	2. 3: lead the life you choose :: 4: all th...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, possible R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_) and Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_It's hard to lead the life you choose_

_All I wanted_

_When all your luck's run out on you_

_All I wanted_

_You can't see when all your dreams are coming true_

_Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah_

_You choke on the regrets yeah_

_Who the hell did I think I was_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Sympathy_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 3 

_…lead the life you choose…_

"Mione, what are you doing?"

Hermione looked up into Ron's worried face and said, "Ron!  What are you doing here?  Don't you have practice?"

Ron shrugged and sat down.

"Called off.  One of our Chasers came down with a bout of flu, which can't be treated with magic, and is recovering."

"Oh."

"Anyway, what are _you_ doing?  I'm _so_ surprised to find you in the Ministry library of all places."

Hermione smiled at the old joke then said, "I'm looking."

Ron arched an eyebrow and asked, "May I ask _what_ you are looking for?"

"The identity of the Dark Prince."

"_What!?_  Hermione, that's dangerous!"

Hermione scowled at him and his ears turned red.

"Oh.  Maybe not."

"Yes.  I'm trying to figure out why he wouldn't attack me.  He said I should know who he was.  But who could it be?"

"Could be anyone you know."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, you're ruled out as you were _there_ when he came in my apartment."

"Hold on.  _I_ was a suspect?"

"Ron, they're looking at every guy I've said I've known.  You are now officially ruled out."

"Oh…  So, who's not?"

"I have no idea."

"Is…Harry suspected?"

Hermione looked up and nodded.

"_Harry?_"

"He _has_ been missing for four years.  No owls, no slight glimpse, nothing.  It's as though he's vanished off the face of the earth.

Ron frowned and asked, "You don't think…you don't think _he's_ _the Dark Prince?_"

Hermione sighed and closed the thick book she had been looking at, crossing her arms on top of it and resting her head on them.

"I don't know, Ron.  I really don't know."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_All these thoughts you stole from me_

_I'm not sure where I belong_

_Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong_

_And I wasn't all the things_

_I tried to make believe I was_

_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel_

_Before the dreams I wanted_

_And all the talk and all the lies_

_Were all the empty things disguised as me_

_Yeah stranger than your sympathy stranger than your sympathy_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Sympathy_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 4_

_…all the talk and all the lies…_

A month after the Dark Prince had appeared in Hermione's apartment, she was walking casually through Diagon Alley, looking at all of the shops when she saw a familiar mop of untidy black hair.  An involuntary grin broke over her face and she thought, _Harry!_  Shoving her way towards him, she reached out a tugged at his sleeve.

"Mione!"

"_Harry!_"

Hermione threw herself onto her old friend, hugging him tightly.  Harry coughed and croaked, "Easy, Mione.  What's all the huff about?"

"Harry, I haven't seen or heard from you in four years.  I was worried!"

Harry flashed a bright grin and said, "Worried?"

"Yes!  Where've you been?"

"Oh, here and there."

"Staying out of trouble I hope."

Harry smiled mischievously and rubbed his chin.  "Hmmm.  Trouble?  I'm afraid I don't know the word."

Hermione grinned and punched his playfully.  "Silly."

Harry grinned in return and asked, "How about we eat lunch together?  What are you doing now?"

"Working at the Ministry in the Mysteries department."

"How interesting."

"Actually it's pretty boring.  I think I'd quit if Natasha wasn't there."

"Who's Natasha?"

"Oh, she works in Mysteries too.  But on the potions."

Harry arched an eyebrow.  "They have a potions section in the Mysteries department?"

"Yes.  No one actually knows about it, so…"

"My lips are sealed."  He made the same motion Natasha had made a month before, locking his mouth with a fake key.  Somehow, that set off alarm bells in Hermione's head.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Mione?" said Harry, looking across the street at the Quidditch supply shop.

"Have you heard anything about the Dark Prince?"

Harry looked down at her in surprise.

"Of course, Mione.  Everyone has."

"I mean, lately.  Have you heard about the attack on Diagon Alley?"

Harry nodded and Hermione took a deep breath before saying her next sentence.

"Have you heard that he appeared in my apartment the day after that?"

Green eyes widened and Hermione suddenly noticed a pair of glasses no longer framed them.

"Mione.  Are you alright?  I had no idea…"

"No one does except for Ron and Natasha.  They were there."

"The Prince?  In your own apartment?  Why?"

"I don't know.  He-he seems to know me.  But I still haven't figured out who he could possibly be."

Harry slipped his arm about her shoulders and said, "You will.  I know it.  After all, you weren't the smartest witch in Hogwarts for all seven years we were there."

Hermione blushed then smiled as Harry said, "Ah, ice cream.  Want some?"

"Certainly."

"Vanilla?"

Hermione smiled.  "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," replied Harry, flashing a wide grin before he walked across the street to Florean's.  Hermione stood there watching him until a pair of hands reached out from the alleyway behind her and pulled her into it.  She shrieked in protest and tried to fight but the dark robed figure pressed a wand to her neck and whispered, "_Struggle, and die, Mudblood._"

Hermione swallowed hard and forced herself to relax, watching as Harry crossed the street with an ice cream cone in each hand.

"Mione?"

An object was suddenly shoved into her hand and she left a tug at her navel.  _Portkey!_

The last thing she heard before she was whisked away was her name.

"_Hermione!_"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The Dark Prince adjusted his mask over his face and Apparated into the Death Eater fortress.  He stalked down the hallways to the dungeons, where a single Death Eater stood guard.

"Nott!"

The Death Eater came to attention and bowed.

"Prince."

"You have her?"

"Yes, milord."

"Good.  Which cell is she in?  I wish to…_visit_ her."

Nott smirked (he was not wearing his mask.  no Death Eater but the Prince did inside the fortress) and said, "Number Nine."

"Nine?" said the Prince with surprise.

"Nine."

"I see…  Hmm.  No matter.  Open the door and give me the key."

"Yes, milord."

Nott handed over the key then turned and unlocked the heavily charmed door.  No one could get past it by magic.  He opened it then watched as the Prince entered.  As he closed the door, he wondered who exactly the Dark Prince _was_.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor staring at a stone wall.  Sitting up, she heard a clinking sound and looked down.  A pair of snake's slithered across her wrists and she leapt away, screaming.  But the snake's followed her, wrapping around her wrists again.

As she screamed, the door opened and someone stepped in.  She did not notice them through her shrieks.

"_Finite Incantatem._  Silly little contraption, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at her wrists and saw the snakes were gone.  _Illusion_, she thought.  Then, she looked up at her 'savior'.

And immediately scrambled across the small room – actually a cell – into a corner.  The Dark Prince stood there, calmly watching her.

He closed the cell door and sat down on a chair that appeared with a snap of his fingers.  Watching her, he said, "So, we meet _again_, Miss Granger.  I trust you are – comfortable – here?"

Hermione glared at him and snapped, "Oh, yes, _real_ comfortable.  I was just _dying_ to get kidnapped by a Death Eater so I could be _this bloody comfortable._"

She swore the Prince smiled behind his mask.

"My, my.  You _have_ changed.  Then again, so have I.  Though, I must say, you sounded rather like Professor Snape just a moment ago."

Hermione blinked.  "What?"

"I don't take to repeating myself, Miss Granger."

"I know what you said.  But….how do you know what Professor Snape sounds like?"

"I went to Hogwarts, Miss Granger.  Perhaps you remember me."

Hermione brushed a lock of hair away from her face and grumbled, "I've been trying to figure out who you are for a month and I haven't had any luck."  She laughed and added, "I thought you might even be _Harry_, but I saw him yesterday…"

The Dark Prince smirked and she started.

"Oh God…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"She's gone!  She's gone and all my fault!  I should have been with her!"

Natasha grabbed Ron's arms as he made to hit the wall of Hermione's apartment and said, "It's not your fault.  She would have been kidnapped whether you were there or not."

Ron looked at her then slumped.

"Your right."

"Thank you.  Oh, we're getting a call."  Natasha walked over to the fireplace and jumped.  "Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore smiled at her from the fire and said, "Hello, Miss Bennett.  Is Mr. Weasley there?"

"Yes, professor," said Ron, striding into view.

"Ah, good, good.  Could you two come up to Hogwarts today?"

Natasha and Ron looked at each other then Ron asked, "Is something wrong, professor?"

"Wrong?  Certainly.  Miss Granger has been kidnapped.  But, no, nothing is wrong here.  I simply wish to talk."

Natasha said, "It's my day off."

"Our next match isn't till the weekend.  I can come," said Ron.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Excellent.  I will be in my office.  The password is Fizzle Sticks."  A moment later his head was gone from the fireplace and Ron shook his head.  Natasha looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Fizzle Sticks are a candy my twin brother's Fred and George made in their seventh year."

"Yeah."  Natasha grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the apartment.  


	3. 5: the ruse of the world :: 6: rhythm of...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, possible R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_) and Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Truth is a whisper and only a choice_

_Nobody hears above this noise_

_It's always a risk when you try and believe_

_I know there's so much more than me_

_Yeah I got caught in the ruse of the world_

_It's just a promise no one ever keeps_

_And now it's changing while we sleep_

_And no one can see_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Truth is a Whisper_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 5 

_…the ruse of the world…_

A half-hour later Ron and Natasha made their way past the stone gargoyle and entered Dumbledore's office.  The Headmaster of Hogwarts stood by the window, Fawkes perched on his shoulder.

"Professor?"

Dumbledore turned and Ron and Natasha blinked, looking at each other.  Neither of them had seen Dumbledore look so old, so…world-weary.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Bennett.  Have a seat."

Ron and Natasha sat.  Dumbledore moved behind his desk and sat watching them.  He said, "I suppose you know Miss Granger is missing."  It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know _who_ took her?"

There was a moment of silence then Ron said, "I have a fair idea."

Dumbledore was about to say something when the door was flung open and Severus Snape charged in.

"Albus…"  He froze at the sight of Ron and Natasha and looked back at the Headmaster, black eyes smoldering.  He said, "I'll come back later."

"No, Severus, stay," said Dumbledore, lifting a hand.  "What I am speaking to Miss Bennett, and Mr. Weasley about also applies to you."

Snape arched an eyebrow at him then sneered at Ron and Natasha but closed the door and sat in a chair.  Dumbledore watched him for a moment then turned back to Ron.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, as you were saying."

"Sir…I…"

"_We_," snarled Natasha.

"_We_ believe that the Dark Prince took Hermione."

Snape's face turned a pasty color at that.  He muttered, "That's not possible."

Natasha turned and frowned at him.  She snapped, "I saw the Dark Prince _twice_ approach my friend and promise he would see her again.  Apparently he decided to do so a third time by taking her."

Snape shook his head, regaining some of his composure.  He silkily said, "That is not what I meant, Miss Bennett.  I meant that the person you saw could not possibly be the Dark Prince."

"And why, may I ask, is that, _professor?_"

"Because he's dead."

Natasha sputtered.  "Wh-what?"

Dumbledore lifted a hand and said, "Allow me to explain, Miss Bennett.  Mr. Weasley was not born during the Dark Times and you probably only have vague memories of it."

Natasha nodded and Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Voldemort had many followers in those times, all of them feared.  But of all of them, one was feared the most.  No one knew his true face because he always kept it hidden.  Not even the other Death Eaters knew who he was.  Only Voldemort knew who the Death Eater know as the Dark Prince was."

"He was Voldemort's apparent heir – his right hand man.  They called him the Angel of Death because he showed no mercy to his victims, sometimes returning them days after they had vanished.  Some were _never_ found.  His name, and his mark, were feared throughout the wizarding world.  There are some who say that he was more feared than Voldemort."

"What was his mark?" asked Natasha."

"There were three horizontal lines over the left eye of his mask.  Three lines of purest gold.  Those were his mark.  His victims were found with it cut into their skin."

Natasha shivered then looked at Snape.  But the chair was empty.  While Dumbledore had spoke, Snape had moved to the window, leaning on the windowsill and looking out.  She asked softly, "How do you know he's dead, professor?"

Snape turned, looking at her with a dull look in his black eyes.  He sighed then looked back at the window.

"I was a Death Eater, Miss Bennett.  A foolish young boy just out of Hogwarts looking for power."  He looked back at her and said, "I was a spy for Albus for a year before Voldemort fell and returned for a brief period when he rose again."

Ron nodded and said, "Harry told us.  He found out after the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Snape shot a mild glare at him then Dumbledore broke in.

"Severus had to give up his spy duties among the Death Eater's during that year.  He was revealed as a traitor and barely escaped with his life."

Natasha was looking fearfully at Snape now, who smiled rather…_gently_ at her.  He said softly, "Don't worry, Miss Bennett.  Those days are done.  I am nothing but a Potions Master now."

"One on the run from Voldemort, you mean," said Natasha.

"Which is exactly the reason why I have not set foot outside this castle or the grounds since that year.  I am a marked man."  Snape smiled bitterly then turned back to the window.

Ron asked, "What does this have to do with Hermione?"

Dumbledore sighed.  He replied, "We can do nothing for Miss Granger, I am afraid.  Only hope the Prince will return her safely."

Natasha slumped in her chair while Ron looked furiously beyond Dumbledore at a book.  A moment later he rose and said, "Thank you, professor.  We'll be going now.  C'mon, Natasha."  He pulled her to her feet and they left, his arm wrapped about her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

As soon as the door closed behind them silence filled the room.  Then, Snape spoke.

"You know he cannot be the Prince."

"I know, Severus."

"He died twenty-three years ago."

Dumbledore nodded.  "I know."

Snape sighed and watched Ron and Natasha as they crossed the grounds to the gate.

"You didn't tell them what we suspect."

"How could I, Severus?"

Snape turned to look at Dumbledore for a moment then looked back to Ron and Natasha.  They had reached the gate and were opening it, closing it behind them.  A moment later they were gone, Apparated away.

"True.  How can you tell someone their best friend is a murderer?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape in surprise.

"Severus…"

"I will be in my chambers, Albus."

With that the dark Potions Master left, leaving Dumbledore alone in his office.  He looked after the man that had been the rather shy, gentle boy he had taught many years ago that had become the young man who had ran to him for help, wanting to get out of the dark hole he had dug himself into, and sighed heavily.  Turning to Fawkes, he said, "Some scars heal less easy than others, aye Fawkes?"  The phoenix uttered only a soft note in reply.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Sometimes you choke on the smell_

_Just to breathe_

_I need to question what I need_

_Rhythm of silence_

_That beats through your mind_

_Still you forget what you deny_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Truth is a Whisper_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 6_

_…rhythm of silence…_

"Good morning, Miss Granger.  How did you sleep?"

Hermione uncurled from her position in the corner of her dank cell and looked up at her captor.

"Perfectly peachy.  The floor is _so_ nice to sleep on and the smell…well, its just _lovely._"

The Dark Prince smirked and sat in the chair he had occupied the day before.  He said, a laugh in his voice, "I see you have not yet lost your sarcasm."

"Nor my wits," replied Hermione hotly.

"Ah, true."

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

The Prince arched an eyebrow behind his mask and asked silkily, "Are you certain you want to know?"

Hermione growled out a yes.

"Well then, you shall.  My Lord wishes to see you.  _Tonight._"

Hermione shivered and he laughed.

"Yes!  Shiver, Miss Granger.  Shiver all you like.  You will be shaking when you face my Lord tonight."

Hermione looked up at him and asked, "Do you shiver?  Under that mask, do _you_ shiver when you face him?  When you stand at his right hand?  I don't see how you wouldn't."

The Prince leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  He asked, "And why is that, Miss Granger?  Why would I fear my own master?"

"Because of who you are.  Who you _were._"

"The man I was is _dead_, Miss Granger.  Get that through your head.  Surely a woman with your mind could figure that out."

Hermione looked at his eyes behind the mask and said, "I believe he's still in there somewhere."

"Dreams!  Dreams, Miss Granger, dreams!"

Hermione shook at his voice then reached up and ripped off his mask, looking into his face.  Rage flashed across his eyes and his lips curled in a snarl as he looked at his mask, which was spinning gently on the other side of the cell.  He turned back to her, eyes dark.

"_That_ was a foolish mistake, Miss Granger."

Hermione hissed, "Why don't you call me by my _real name_, you bastard?"

The Prince leaned forward until their faces were inches apart and said coldly, "Why don't you call me by _mine?_"

Hermione lifted her chin and spat in his face.  As the spittle dribbled down his left cheek she said with as much calm as she could muster, "I will gladly call you by your name.  _Harry._"

Harry Potter brushed her spittle from his cheek then rose and retrieved his mask.  He said, "Until tonight, _Hermione._"  She had one last look at his cold green eyes before the mask covered them again.  But she could still see them, blazing down at her from behind the eyes of the mask.  They locked gazes for a moment then he turned in a flurry of dark robes and left the cell.  Hermione heard the lock click behind him then the sound of his boot heels clicking on the stones of the corridor outside.  She sat numbly until they vanished then slowly curled up onto her side in the corner, hugging her knees up to her chest.  Tears began to fall from her brown eyes as she cried for the man she had loved.


	4. 7: listen when he speaks :: 8: the nonse...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, possible R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_) and Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Who's the one you answer to_

_Do you listen when he speaks_

Or is everything for you 

_And do you find it hard to sleep_

_Or is it easy on your own_

_Will you ever find some peace_

_Before you're gone_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Truth is a Whisper_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 7 

_…listen when he speaks…_

Hermione scrambled to her feet as the door to her cell opened and two Death Eater's entered, their hoods thrown up over their faces, which were without their masks.  She sighed.  Neither of them was the Dark Prince.

The two aimed their wands at her and the taller of the two gruffly said, "Out."  They pushed Hermione out of the cell in front of them, their wands brushing the small of her back.  As they moved past another Death Eater out of the cell block the shorter one hissed, "Try and escape and you'll be dead before you get two feet, _Mudblood._"

Hermione recognized that voice.  She calmly asked, "Is that a threat, _Draco?_"

Draco Malfoy smirked under the hood of his cloak and replied smoothly, "It's a promise."

Hermione shivered involuntarily and they moved on.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Soon they arrived at their destination.  Death Eaters surrounded them; some faces hooded, some not.  Hermione could see faces she recognized and older one's she didn't.  As she was moved forward through the crowd she swore she saw Dean Thomas' face.

And in the center of it all was Voldemort, perched on a throne with the arms carved into snakes and a basilisk's head arching up over the back, a pair of rubies glittering in the spaces where the eyes would be.  Standing to the right of the throne was the Dark Prince, hooded and masked as always.

Draco and the other Death Eater shoved her forward into a free space that surrounded Voldemort's throne.  She stumbled and fell at his feet, her hair falling into her face.

"This is the one?"

"Yes, milord.  She is the one."

Hermione looked up as Voldemort and the Dark Prince spoke, both of them looking at her.  She shivered as the cold red and green eyes locked onto her.  Voldemort lifted a hand from where it rested on the arm of the throne and Hermione found herself lifted to her feet involuntarily.  She stood, looking straight into Voldemort's chalk colored, snake-like face, his blood red eyes boring into her.

"Your name."

Hermione blinked and sputter, "Wh-what?"

Voldemort repeated, "Your _name_, Mudblood.  I want your name."

"Hermione Granger."

"And your occupation?"

Hermione frowned, wondering what this was about.

"The Mysteries department at the Ministry."

"Ah," said Voldemort.  He looked at the Prince beside him and said, "You did not say she worked with the Ministry."

"I did not know, milord.  My apologies."

Voldemort nodded slightly and turned his gaze back to Hermione, who had gathered all the courage she could muster and asked, "What do you want with me?"

Voldemort smirked and said, "That, Miss Granger, is not for you to know."  He looked at Draco and the other Death Eater who had brought her in and snapped, "Malfoy, Wood, take her back to her cell."

_Wood?_ thought Hermione as Voldemort released her and she collapsed, Draco and the other Death Eater catching her.  They jerked her to her feet and shoved her towards the door.  The last thing Hermione heard was Voldemort telling his Death Eater's about some sort of stone.

As she was half-carried back to her cell, Hermione looked at the taller Death Eater, trying to see beneath his hood.

"Oliver?"

Oliver Wood threw back his hood, eyes flashing coldly.  He said, "Hello, Hermione."

"You're a Death Eater?"

Oliver smiled.  "Yes.  In fact, the Prince recruited me."

Hermione paled and asked, "Do you know who he is?  _Do you?_"

Oliver scowled and Draco spat, "No one but our master knows who the Prince is, Granger."

Hermione looked at him and began to laugh.  Between her laughter she choked, "You…would…find….it…ironic…if…you….knew…Malfoy."

Draco shook his head in disgust and looked at Oliver.

"Let's get her back to her cell.  Just the right place for filth like her."

Oliver nodded and then quickened their pace.  Hermione was paying no notice to them as she was laughing uncontrollably.  _Insane laughter,_ she thought.

Finally, they reached the cell block and the Death Eater let them back in.  Draco unlocked her cell and Oliver threw Hermione roughly into it.  As they closed the door, a cold voice hissed, "_Never_ do anything to harm her again."  Both Death Eater's turned to see the Dark Prince standing there, eyes blazing at them from behind his mask.

"My lord…"

"_Silence fools!_  Our master wants her.  Mudblood or not, she _will_ live to see what he wishes of her.  If I find either of you have brought harm to you, I shall bring much more harm to _you._"

Draco and Oliver nodded their heads and muttered, "Yes, lord."

The Dark Prince nodded in return and spat, "Now go."

Hurriedly, the two Death Eaters moved past him.  Before they got to the metal door out of the block, the Prince said casually, "Oh, and, Wood, Malfoy?"

They turned.

"_Crucio._"

Hermione covered her ears as Draco and Oliver screamed.  She did not know how long they screamed but when they stopped she heard the Dark Prince say, "Fools," then leave, yelling at the guard outside the cell block.

"Nott!  Get those two fools out of there.  We don't want a prisoner accidentally getting one of their wands, now do we?"

"N-no, my lord."

"Good."

Hermione heard him walk off then the sound of the Morbilicorpus spell being cast.  The door slammed shut a moment later and silence fell.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Are you listenin' now?_

_Are you feelin' that way_

_Aren't you terrified?_

_Of wakin' up too tired to try again?_

_Are you happy now_

_That you've shut yourself down_

_Are you paralyzed_

_By all the nonsense that's gone down_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Up, Up, Up_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 8_

_…the nonsense that's gone down…_

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Natasha watched Ron pace across the floor of her apartment.  He had been doing that for almost two hours straight and she swore she could see the carpet beginning to wear away.

"Ron, we can't do anything to help her.  We don't even know why they want her."

"Because she's Muggleborn!  What else?"

"There could be another reason.  She _does_ work in the Mysteries Department."

"Yes," hissed Ron, "but no one _knows_ she works in the Mysteries Department."

"Well then it must be something else."

"Why do you keep saying that?!"

Natasha scowled and snapped, "I'm trying to be lighthearted here!"

"Well, its not bloody working, is it?"

"No."

Ron snorted then said, "I'm going after her."

"_Ron!_"

"No.  I have no idea where my best friend is and he could be dead for all I know.  I will not lose my other friend!!"

"Okay, okay."  Natasha rose and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.  "Okay.  But calm down.  If you find the Death Eaters, you can't go rushing in with a clouded head."

"Right."

"So, c'mon, let's go."

"Hold on.  '_Let's go?_'"

"Yeah," said Natasha as she swung her cloak around her shoulders.  "You think I'm going to let you have all the fun?"

Ron gaped at her for a moment then shook his head.  Grabbing his cloak, he followed her out of the apartment.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alright.  She disappeared right about here, so…"

"Portkey?"

"Portkey.  But…they were probably somewhere hidden."

"Such as?"

Natasha looked at their surrounding and her dark eyes locked on a shadowy spot.  Walking forward, she stuck out her arm into the spot, which simply appeared to be a shadow on a building.  Her arm went _through_ the shadow and into whatever was on the other side.  Grinning, Natasha walked on through, hearing Ron choke behind her as she vanished from sight.  When he didn't follow her she turned back around and pulled him through.

"C'mon."

Ron looked around and said, "An alleyway."

"A _hidden_ alleyway," corrected Natasha.

"That's what I meant."

"Yeah, sure.  So…Mione got dragged in here and then Portkeyed away."

"The next question would be 'why?'"

"And that, my friend, is an excellent question.  One I think we can easily find the answer to."

Natasha grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the hidden alleyway into the street.

"Where are we going now?"

"To talk to the one person who might know why they took Mione."

Ron blinked and asked, "And who would that be?"

"Snape."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Bessleroot, bessleroot, bessleroot…where in all Hades is it?"

Snape rummaged through the contents of the ingredients cupboard until he came up with a small jar of Bessleroot.  A small smile quirking at his mouth, he turned and went to add it to the potion he was making.

"Hello, professor."

Snape looked up and saw Natasha and Ron standing in the doorway of the Potions classroom.

"Miss Bennett and Mr. Weasley.  What may I do for you?"

Ron took a step forward and growled, "You could start by telling us why You-Know-Who would have Hermione, you greasy git."

"Ron!"  Natasha shoved him down onto a stool and spat, "_Sit!_  Let me handle this."

"But…"

"_NO!_"

Ron glared at her but complied.  Natasha scowled at him then turned to face Snape, hands on her hips.  "Well?"

Snape sighed and said, "I have no idea why Voldemort would want Miss Granger.  Although there is the fact that she _is_ Muggleborn."

Ron growled and half rose but Snape fixed him with a glare.

"Calm down, Mr. Weasley.  I was merely stating the obvious and why Voldemort would take her.  I have no more hate for Miss Granger _or Muggleborns_ than you do."

"Yeah, right," muttered Ron." 

"Hey!" snapped Natasha, "I thought you were letting me handle this."

Ron gave her a grumpy look then fixed Snape with a glare.  Snape ignored him and looked at Natasha.

"However…if you wish to try and save her on your own – which I suggest you do not – I could show you a way into the fortress."

"Fortress?" said Natasha with a raised eyebrow.

"Fortress.  The _Death Eater_ fortress.  Where they are most likely to be holding her."

"And you know where it is?"

"Not specifically but I can show you.  I suggest you get help."

Natasha shook her head.  "No help.  We can handle this."

Snape closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, looking straight at her.

"Miss Bennett, these are not just wizards and witches you are going up against.  These are Death Eater's, Voldemort's minions.  And the Dark Prince will most likely be there as well.  Voldemort's protégé.  Can you defeat all of them, _including_ possibly Voldemort _himself_?"

"You said the Dark Prince was dead."

"I said the Dark Prince _I knew_ was dead.  I said nothing of the sort of this new one."

Natasha frowned and looked at Ron, who nodded.  She turned back to Snape and said, "Show us the entrance."

Snape nodded and turned to the bubbling cauldron, casting a Time-Stop spell on it.  Turning back to them he said, "Are you certain the two of you want to do this?"

Ron growled, "Yes."

Natasha nodded and said, "I never completed Auror training but I know how to fight.  So does Ron if what Hermione told be was correct."

Snape looked between the two of them then grabbed his cloak.

"Let us go then."


	5. 9: only takes a second :: 10: world is w...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, possible R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_) and Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sorry-eyed we spent so much of your time 

_Now I'm tryin' to put your riddle to a rhyme_

_Now it's up up up I'm headin' for this evenin'_

_And it's up up up I'm headed for the clouds_

_Comin' down ain't the worst part_

_It only takes a second_

_To make a change that's gonna last_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Up, Up, Up_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 9_

_…only takes a second…_

"Here."

"Your sure?"

"Miss Bennett, I have used this entrance much more often than I wish to comprehend.  I do believe that I am sure it will take you where you wish to go."

"Good," said Natasha, eyeing the dark portal in front of them.  It was hidden in a narrow crevice of a cave in the Forbidden Forest.  As Natasha moved towards it, Snape grabbed her arm suddenly in a tight grip.  She whirled, her face coming to a stop millimeters from his own.  They were close enough that she could feel his breath.

"Miss Bennett, I shall warn you once more to get help.  You will be in need of it and if you do not have it – you will die."

Natasha looked into the dark eyes and hissed, "Are you trying to scare me, professor?"

"Nothing of the sort, Miss Bennett.  As inconceivable as it may sound to you and Weasley, I am trying to save your lives."

Ron snorted.

"Yeah, right.  I'll believe that when Harry joins Voldemort."

Snape looked sideways at Ron, still holding Natasha's arm.  She caught the look and frowned.  What was that about?

"As the two of you seem to be quite adamant about this, I shall leave you to it.  I only hope that the lions may make it out of the serpents nest before they are bitten."

With that Snape released Natasha's arm and left, his black cloak swirling behind him.  Natasha frowned after him, wondering why on earth the man was helping them.

"C'mon, Natasha.  Let's go."

"Coming."

Natasha glanced after Snape one last time then turned towards the portal.  Drawing her wand, she strode into it, followed quickly by Ron.

Snape closed his eyes as they vanished into the black maw and pinched the bridge of his nose.  He muttered, "Damn it all to Hell."  Checking for something in a pocket of his cloak, he drew his wand and started for the portal.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Whoa…"

"Its so…"

"Dreary?  Dark?  Gothic?"

"All of the above."

Ron and Natasha peered at the hallway they had appeared in, which was grim looking stone and flickering torches in serpent shaped holders.  The bright emerald eyes of the snake's flickered in the light from the torches they held.

"C'mon," whispered Ron as he crept forward.  Natasha followed him.  They rounded the corner just as a dark figure appeared behind them from the portal, muttering curses as it slinked along after them.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Good morning."

Hermione lifted her head from the damp floor and saw Harry – no – the Dark Prince standing above her.  She could never again think of him as Harry.  Not the Harry she knew at least.

She snarled incoherently at him and rolled over so she faced the wall.

He tutted.

"Now, now, Hermione.  Let's be a bit more sociable, shall we?"

Hermione suddenly found herself sitting up with her back to the wall, facing the smirking Prince.

"How…?"

"Uh-uh," said the Prince, waggling a finger.  "Only _I_ get to ask the questions, my dear, not you.  Perhaps when you're one of us…"

"One of _you?  NEVER!_"

The Prince laughed coldly and Hermione shivered.

"Never is a long time, Mione.  A _very_ long time.  I believe we shall have to shorten Never a bit, don't you?"

Hermione snarled incoherently again then spat, "Don't call me that."

"What?" asked the Prince, arching an eyebrow behind his mask.  "'Mione'?  That little term of endearment?  Now, why can't I?  I thought we were friends."

"We were once," said Hermione sadly.  She then looked up at the Prince, fire flashing in her eyes, as she continued softly, "Not anymore."

"Oh, I'm hurt, Mione.  Right here.  In my heart."  He laid a gloved hand over his chest.

"You don't _have_ a heart anymore, you bastard.  If you did, you wouldn't be here."

"Perhaps," said the Prince.  "Perhaps not.  One never knows, does one?"

Hermione suddenly asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Now that's a secret.  Can't let our secrets out, now can we?"

"Certainly not," snarled a new voice.  The Dark Prince turned and Ron slugged him across the jaw.

"_Ron!  Natasha!_" hissed Hermione.  "What in Merlin's name are you two doing here?"

"Rescuing you," replied Natasha as she bound the Prince in ropes.

"Yeah," said Ron as he looked Hermione over.

"I'm fine.  Let's just get out of here."

"What about _him?_"

Hermione looked at the Prince, who Natasha had leaned up against one of the cell walls.

"Leave him."

"What?  Mione…"

"_Leave him, Ron._"  She softly said, "He's where he wants to be."

Ron and Natasha shared a look then the red-haired wizard wrapped his arm about the brunette's waits.

"C'mon, Mione.  Let's go home."

"You won't be going anywhere."

A robed figure suddenly appeared at the door of the cell, his wand aimed at Natasha's heart.

"Move and she dies.  _Painfully._"

Ron pointed his wand at the Dark Prince and snarled, "Kill her and _he_ dies.  What would your _master_ think of that?"

The Death Eater sucked in a rattling breath, eyes shifting from Natasha to the unconscious Prince.  That was all the time Natasha needed.  She moved swiftly and made a strange move at his throat.  The Death Eater fell quickly to the floor.

"What did you do?" asked Ron.

"Ancient method of disabling somehow.  You hit a certain bone in a person's neck and they lose the ability to move.  Now let's go.  Where there's one Death Eater, there's always more."

"How right you are, my dear."

Natasha, Ron, and Hermione sucked their breath as Death Eater's suddenly filled the corridor outside.  Voldemort himself appeared in the doorway, smiling coldly, his eyes glinting darkly.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger is our guest as the moment.  And now, so are the two of you."  He turned to a Death Eater as his left and snapped, "Thomas, Avery, take the boy.  Mandrake, Lestrange, the woman.  Take them to separate cells then bring me their wands.  Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, take care of the Prince."

Voldemort then disappeared and the Death Eater's moved swiftly to follow his orders.  Ron was dragged to a cell down the corridor and Natasha was dragged in the separate direction.  Hermione was left in her own cell as the Prince was taken away by the three Death Eaters.  As soon as all of them were gone, Ron remarked, "Well, this is spiffing."

From the shadows, a figure watched all of this, cursing mentally.  It then followed the three Death Eater's carrying the Dark Prince.  It would find out who this new Prince was.

And then it would show whoever he was what real power was.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ecstasy is all you need 

_Living in the big machine_

_Oh you're so vain_

_Now your world is way too fast_

_Nothing's real and nothing lasts_

_And I'm aware_

_I'm in love and you don't care_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Big Machine_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 10_

_…world is way too fast…_

"This is all your fault, Ron."

"_My_ _fault!_  How in Merlin's name is this _my fault_, woman?  _You_ dragged me into this!"

"_Me!_  You wanted to rescue Hermione as much as I did!"

"Well, it didn't work, did it?" snapped an irritable voice from a cell inbetween Ron and Natasha's.  Hermione stuck her face up to the bars and glared down at Natasha then down at Ron.

"I've been listening to you two badgering at each other for two hours.  _Enough!_  Just shut up!  They have a detector in here that senses anyone that's not a Death Eater.  _That_ is how the two of you got caught.  Now – _sod the bloody heck off!!_"

In his cell, Ron blinked and wondered when Hermione had started cursing.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

In a chamber of the fortress, the Dark Prince groaned and lifted his head.  He lifted a gloved hand and removed his mask, letting it fall in his lap.  Rubbing his jaw, he wondered what had hit him so hard.

"Mr. Potter."

Green eyes flew open to stare at the dark figure in the shadows.

"Professor."

Snape stepped out of the shadows and said, "I never imagined _you_ would join the Dark Lord, Potter."

Harry smirked.

"Surprising, isn't it?"

"Yes.  Especially that _you_ are the Dark Prince."

"The one and only."

Snape smirked now.

"No," he said softly.  "No, I don't think so."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he growled, "What are you talking about?"

"Surely Voldemort told you of the _first_ Prince?  No?  Such a pity."

"He told me the first Prince was dead."

Snape laughed.

"Oh, he most certainly _is_ dead!  But – he could quite easily come back."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see, Potter.  Very soon, you'll see."

With that Snape swept out of the room, leaving Harry to stare after him.  Grunting, Harry rose, muttering a healing spell over his jaw.  As the purple bruise slowly healed, he slipped his mask back on and the Dark Prince left his chamber in the fortress after Snape.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Mione, what do they want with you?"

"I don't know, Ron."

"What about us?"

Hermione sighed and laid her head against the cold stone of her cell wall.

"They'll most likely kill the two of you.  And me after they do whatever they want me for."

"Aw bloody hell…"

"What a tight spot you're in, Weasley."

Ron leapt to the door of his cell and hissed, "_Snape!_  Get us the hell out of here!"

Snape tutted from his hiding place.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Mr. Weasley.  If I were to enter the cellblock, I would be revealed.  Already the Prince knows I am here."

"What about Nott?" asked Hermione.

"Ah, Miss Granger.  Nott is currently disabled.  Do you have any idea why they captured you?"

"No."

Snape sighed.

"Well, then.  Something that must be found out.  I shall linger as long as I can and find out what they wish to do with the three of you.  You especially, Miss Granger.  I will return with help."

"You're just going to leave us here?" spat Natasha.

"I am afraid so, Miss Bennett," said Snape in a rather sad way.  "I cannot take on all of the Death Eaters on my own along with the Prince and the Dark Lord."

"Coward!"

"I assure you, Miss Bennett, that I am not a coward.  I have already risked my life by coming here.  Do you have any idea what Voldemort will do to me if I am captured?"

Natasha was silent.

"I thought not," said Snape.  "And you do not wish to know.  It would be a long, slow, torturous death.  I do not intend to go through that, but if I must, I will."

"Hurry, professor," said Hermione.

"Of course, Miss Granger," said Snape then turned and was gone, releasing Nott from the Time-Freeze Spell.

Ron muttered, "We're dead."


	6. 11: see the signs :: 12: dancing with th...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, possible R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Dark Prince series and Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Run…hide_

_All that was sacred to us_

_Sacred to us_

_See the signs_

_The covenant has been broken_

_By mankind_

_Leaving us with no shoulder…with no shoulder_

_To rest our head on_

_Creed – Who's Got My Back?_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 11_

_…see the signs…_

"Severus?"

"Albus," said Snape solemnly as he entered the office, nodding his head.  Dumbledore however saw the grim look on the Potions Master's face and sighed.

"You showed them the entrance."

"Miss Bennett was quite adamant."

Dumbledore sighed again as Snape lowered himself elegantly into a chair, his eyes as blank and empty as a Dementor's soul.  If Dementor's had souls that is.

"I presume Mr. Weasley went with her?"

"He was quite adamant about that as well."

"And they were…?"

Dumbledore trailed off and looked questioningly at Snape, who stared coolly back.

"Captured.  Weasley brazenly struck the Dark Prince.  I must applaud him on that."

"And you returned…?"

"For reinforcements, as I advised Bennett and Weasley not to go without," replied Snape.  "Unfortunately for them, they did not listen.  Very few ever do listen to my advice."

"I have," stated Dumbledore.

"You, Albus, are wiser than most."

"As are you."

Snape shrugged and silence fell in the office.  The only sound was the faint rustle of Fawkes' tail feathers.

"The Prince?"

"He knows I am there."

"And?"

Snape arched an eyebrow.

"And what, Albus?"

"You know."

Jet eyes met blue then the dark haired head nodded.

"It is as we feared."

Dumbledore's shoulders slumped.

"He joined him."

"Yes.  Potter _is_ this age's Dark Prince.  But I believe the last age's Prince may reemerge."

Dumbledore looked up sharply at that.

"Severus…"

"Do not fear, Albus.  I tread on rocky ground.  And I see the holes."  Snape smirked as he added, "And I shall not step in them."

Dumbledore looked at his Potions Master and said, "I don't fear you stepping in a hole, Severus.  I fear you _falling_ in one and not being able to get back up."

Snape nodded slowly and rose from his chair.

"Do not fear, Albus," stated the dark man again before he turned and left the office.

Dumbledore sighed and muttered, "A much easier thing said than done," before rising and walking over to his fireplace to contact Arthur Weasley.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_To what do I owe this gift my friend?_

_My life, my love, my soul?_

_I've been dancing with the devil way too long_

_And it's making me grow old_

_Making me grow old_

_Creed – Hide_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 12_

_…dancing with the devil…_

"Fifty-six bottles of butter beer on the wall, fifty-six bottles of beer.  Take one down and pass it around – fifty-five bottles of butter beer on the wall."

Natasha leaned her head back against the cold stone of her cell.  Ron had been singing the wizard variation of _A Hundred Bottles of Beer on the Wall_ for the past hour and a half and she was ready to rip her cell door down, followed by his, and strangle him.  Unfortunately, that was not about to happen.

Down the cell block she heard the sound of Hermione banging something against the door of her cell and yelling, "SHUT UP, RON!"

Ron faltered for a moment and yelled back, "THIS IS BETTER THAN SITTING IN SILENCE, MIONE!"  Right before he continued singing with fifty-two bottles of butter beer on the wall.

Natasha groaned and contemplated bashing her head against the wall.

"My, my.  Are we having a party?  Why wasn't I invited?"

Natasha and Ron sprang to their feet to see the Dark Prince standing in the cell block, the gold lines on his mask glittering softly.  Down the row, Hermione snarled, "Because you're a bloody bastard, maybe?"

The Prince smirked behind his mask and tutted, shaking his head.

"Now, now, Hermione.  Is that any way for a lady to talk?"

"I'll show you how a lady can talk!"

Natasha nodded and snapped, "So will I!  I'll show you how bloody _well_ a lady can talk."

The Prince turned towards her and walked forward until he was almost within reach of her arm should she reach towards him.

"Ah, Miss Bennett.  I do not doubt you.  Now, if you will excuse me, I have an appointment with Miss Granger.  Ta ta."

Waving a hand, he walked down to Hermione's cell and opened it, muttering a spell as he went.  A few moments later he returned, Hermione walking behind him.  Or being forced to walk as her face was twisted into a grimace.

"LET HER GO!" bellowed Ron from his cell.

"Oh, now, I couldn't do that," said the Prince.  "My lord wouldn't be very pleased if I did that.  You see, he has _great_ plans for Miss Granger."

"Great plans, indeed," snorted Natasha.

The Dark Prince waved a hand at her and Natasha's hands flew to her throat, mouth opening but no sound coming out.  He had silenced her voice.

"Now.  That's much better, isn't it?"

Natasha yelled curses at him, shaking violently with rage.  The Prince only laughed and waved at her and Ron, walking out with Hermione tailing him.  Ron threw himself against the door of his cell and roared in anger.

"BASTARD!  _HERMIONE!!_"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The Prince led Hermione through the dark halls of the fortress to Voldemort's throne room once more.  Voldemort sat on his throne, red eyes glinting with a malicious light.  At his feet Draco Malfoy writhed in the pain of the Cruciatus curse, screaming.

Hermione winced and the Prince smiled at her.

"Enjoying this?"

Hermione bared her teeth at him and spat, "No."

"A pity.  Its actually quite enjoyable."

"Bastard.  You bastard.  You poor bastard."

"Now," said the Prince, "I assure you that I am not poor."

"In my eyes you are."

"But I am not taking your opinion, am I?"

"No, I don't believe you are," replied Hermione stonily.

"And it shall stay that way.  My lord!"

Voldemort looked up and smiled, causing Hermione to shiver.  It just wasn't right when he smiled.  It sent cold shivers up her spine and it looked like it did the same to some of the Death Eaters if their reactions said anything.

"_Finite Incantatem_," said Voldemort, waving a hand casually at Malfoy.  The blond man panted on the ground for a moment before crawling away into the Death Eaters.  Voldemort watched him until he disappeared amid the throng then beckoned with a pale hand.

"Come forward, my heir."

The Dark Prince strode forward and bowed.  Hermione stood behind him, glaring balefully at him and Voldemort.  The two men weren't in the slightest bit perturbed and she hadn't expected them to be.

"The lady, my lord."

Voldemort turned his red eyes to Hermione and beckoned her forward.  She walked forward (still not of her own volition) and stood in front of him.  He reached up and stroked her chin, smiling.  Hermione's skin crawled at his touch and he smiled even more, eyes twinkling with a mad sort of glee.

"The lady.  Yes, indeed.  She is quite a lady, is she not, my prince?"

"Yes, my lord," said the Prince solemnly.

"Quite a lady," repeated Voldemort, stroking Hermione's cheek.  "A Mudblood, yes, but so smart.  Brilliance is a thing to be reveled in.  Such as to be looked for in a heir."

Hermione blinked.  _Heir?_

Voldemort smirked at her then turned to his Death Eaters.

"You all see before you a Mudblood, a wretched specimen of wizardry that should be destroyed."

Mutters erupted in the crowd.

"SILENCE!"

The Death Eaters fell still at the command and Hermione could almost taste their fear.

"But this…this Mudblood shall not be harmed.  For she – of all those that live – will be the one to carry my heir."

_Oh, mother of God._

Hermione stared in fear at Voldemort, who only smiled wider.

"My prince.  She is yours."

Merlin's beard.  He's…he's giving me to Harry!  TO RAPE! 

Voldemort gave Hermione a shove forward and the Prince caught her, holding her a few inches away from him.  Hermione looked up into those green eyes and swore that she had seen a flicker of fear in them.  A moment later it was gone.  Only the cool expression she had seen in those eyes for days before remained.

The Prince bowed his head and said, "Thank you, my lord.  It is a wondrous gift, you give me."

"Go," said Voldemort.

The Prince went, pushing Hermione in front of him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Try and escape from this room and you will die.  The wards answer only to me and me alone.  Escape and they _will_ kill you as surely as I could.  Are we understood?"

Hermione nodded numbly and the Prince left, leaving her alone in the magnificent room.  A large canopy bed covered with dark green sheets trimmed in silver sat in the center of the large room.  Ancient, expensive tapestries and paintings of wizard-make adorned the walls along with the serpent-shaped torches.  The carpet was thick and as green as the blankets on the bed.  It was all Slytherin colored.

Hermione sank to the floor, not wanting to touch the bed.  She ran her hands through her hair then wrapped her arms about her knees, drawing them up to her chest.  Resting her chin on them, she closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_Merlin help me._

_A/N: Surprised?_


	7. 13: slings and arrows :: 14: touching yo...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, possible R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Dark Prince series and Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_I lie awake on along, dark night_

_I can't seem to tame my mind_

_Slings and arrows are killing me inside_

_Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine_

_No I can't accept the life that's mine_

_Creed – Weathered_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 13_

_…slings and arrows…_

"Ron?  He's been captured?"

"I am afraid so, Arthur."

Arthur Weasley's head in the fireplace turned starkly white.  Dumbledore quickly said, "Severus is on his way over there.  He intends to save them."

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"Aurors?" asked Arthur.

"That was his idea."

"Albus, is there something you're not telling me?"

There was a momentary pause then the ancient wizard shook his head.

"Only that Natasha Bennett was also captured in the attempt to rescue Miss Granger."

Arthur nodded and said, "I will give Severus the Aurors he'll need."  As an afterthought he added, "Will it be enough?"

Dumbledore sighed and replied solemnly, "I don't know, Arthur.  I truly do not know."

"Goodbye, Albus."

"Goodbye, Minister."

Arthur pulled back out of the Burrow's fireplace and turned to find his wife standing in the doorway, tears glittering in her eyes but not flowing.  She lifted her chin defiantly and asked, "Is it true?"

Arthur nodded and walked over to her, reaching out his arms to pull her to him.  Molly waved them away and asked, "And Severus is going to save them?"

"He's going to try," said Arthur.

"No," said Molly sharply.  "He _will_ save them.  He'll bring them back to us."

Arthur knew that us was both Ron and Hermione.  Molly had grown to love Hermione like another daughter.  Just as she had grown to love Harry like another son.

"Yes," said Arthur.  "He will."

Molly nodded.  "He will.  He won't give up until he does."

"Or he's dead."

Molly ducked her head and now Arthur took her into his arms.  She did not push him away, only melted into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest.  But still her tears did not fall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_I want to take his eyes out_

_Just for looking at you_

_Yes I do_

_And I want to take his hands off_

_Just for touching you_

_Yes I do_

_Nickelback – Just For_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 14_

_…touching you…_

"You think she's still alive?"

"Of course she is, you idiot.  Don't you dare think for a moment that she isn't."

"But what do you think they're doing to her?"

"I don't know.  What I really want to know is what they want her for."

"What do you think it is?"

Natasha sighed and tilted her head back to call out, "I don't know."

In the cell just down the cellblock Ron sighed and pressed the heels of his hands against his tired eyes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

In the Slytherin colored room, Hermione still sat with her back to the wall.  Her eyes were focused blankly on the opposite wall and a painting on it.  If memory served her correctly it was a Muggle painting called _Persistence of Memory_.

Suddenly the door opened and she got to her feet hurriedly, placing one hand against the wall to support herself.  She expected it to be the Dark Prince.

It wasn't.

Draco Malfoy entered the room, a smirk on his face.  Hermione snarled, "What the hell do _you_ want?"

"Me?" replied Draco innocently.  "Why, only revenge."

"Revenge."

"Yes.  The Prince has embarrassed me for far too long.  Now, the child supposed to be his will be mine."

Draco moved forward and Hermione spat savagely, "You _touch me_ – you even _try_ to touch me – and I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try Mudblood."

He continued moving forward until they were nearly nose-to-nose.  As he reached out to touch her shoulder, Hermione brought her hands up and grabbed his arm, spinning and pulling his arm hard.  Draco flew over her shoulder and landed on the floor with a thump.

"I warned you."

Hermione began to walk away but Draco reached up and jerked her down to the floor.  She shrieked involuntarily and swung her fist at him, striking him squarely in the jaw.  Draco cursed and slapped her, climbing atop her and holding her arms down with his knees.  He slapped her again, his face flushed.

"Stupid bitch!"

He then began to pull at her robes.  Hermione bucked and writhed like an eel, snapping at his fingers when they came towards his throat.  Draco slapped her again, harder this time.  Her neck was snapped to the side by the force but she did not cry out.

"Bitch!"

Suddenly something threw Draco off of Hermione and into the opposite wall with a loud _thud_.  As he slid down the wall to the floor, Hermione rolled over and looked to see who her rescuer was.

The Dark Prince stood in the door, hand outstretched towards Draco.  Green eyes blazed like pools of liquid emerald fire as he walked forward with a catlike grace.  His voice was soft when he spoke and Hermione could sense in it the same dangerous quality that had been in Snape's whenever he spoke that way.

"She would be _my_ bitch, thank you, Malfoy.  Now, come here."

Draco rose shakily to his feet as Harry moved to help Hermione up.  He straightened her robes in a series of quick movements and smoothed her hair down with a whispered charm.  The stark white mask jerked as he smiled behind it then turned to face Draco, his hand on Hermione's arm.

"Apologize."

"_What?_"

Hermione and Draco both stared at the Prince as if he was mad.  He simply growled again, "_Apologize_.  Or die."

Draco stood defiantly for a moment then moved towards Hermione.  She tried to take a step back but the Prince held her firm, his eyes locked on Draco.

The blond man stopped in front of her and bowed, opening his mouth to speak, but the Prince shook his head.

"No, no, no.  Bow lower."

Draco glared at him and bowed lower.

"On your _knees_, Malfoy."

Hermione could see rage blazing in Draco's gray eyes but even more was burning in the Prince's.  She was not afraid that Draco would attack her again.  She was afraid of what the Prince would do to him if he did.

Draco dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"A little lower, I think," said the Prince.

The blond head bowed until it nearly touched the floor.  A voice came from it that sounded as though it was being forced between clenched teeth.

"Is this better?"

"Why, yes," replied the Prince with a smirk.  "Now apologize."

Draco let out a hiss of breath then said so quickly Hermione could barely make out what he said, "Iapologizeformybehaviortoyou,Mudblood…"

"_Lady_," snapped the Prince.

"…_Lady_,andIhopeyouwillforgiveme."

The Prince looked at Hermione now, who turned her head to look from Draco to him.

"Forgive him and he lives," said the Prince.  "Do not forgive him and he dies."

Hermione frowned and turned her head to look down at Draco again.  She wouldn't – _couldn't_ – have someone's blood on her hands.  If she said no, he would die.  And his blood – Malfoy blood or not – would be one her hands.  And despite her dislike of him, she would not have that.

"You are forgiven."

The Prince nodded and kicked Draco in the side, snapping, "Get up, Malfoy!"

Draco got to his feet, wincing towards his right side but standing tall, his gray eyes blazing.  The Prince was not in the least perturbed and snarled, "Get out.  And if you _ever_ touch her again, I will cut off your hands and feed them to you!"

Draco sneered in response then left.  As soon as the door was closed, the Prince turned fully to look down at Hermione, his grip on her arms loosening.  She winced and looked down at the aforementioned limb to where a bruise stood out purple and livid.  The Prince's eyes followed her gaze down to it and his gloved hand down from her elbow to rub his thumb across it.  Hermione felt a stirring of something in the air then the pain in her arm lifted.  When she looked at the bruise again, it was gone.

"There.  All better now."

Hermione looked up at the Prince, staring behind the stark white mask at the green eyes gleaming behind it.  The emerald orbs searched her face, staring calmly back down at her.

Slowly, she reached up and touched the white mask.  When the Prince did not move or protest, she ran her finger along the line of the cheek up to the left eye, where the three horizontal lines gleamed in gold.  Before she knew what she was doing, she slid the mask off, looking into the face she constantly saw in her dreams.

Harry's face was not smirking nor mocking now.  Neither rage nor spite burned in the green eyes now.  Hermione saw the Harry she remembered – kind, gentle, and loving.

Suddenly his grip tightened on her arms and he pulled her to him, locking his mouth with hers, arms moving from her arms to encircle her waist.  Hermione struggled for a moment then found herself melting into the kiss.  Her arms slide up and around his neck, one hand reaching up to bury itself in his unruly black hair.

For all his being the Dark Prince and turning to the Dark, she still loved him.  In her cell, Hermione had thought of different ways she would kill Harry for his betrayal if she got her hands on him.  Now she knew that she could not have killed him.

His hands pulled at her robes, not as Draco had, but gentler, more kindly.  And she let him.

Her robes fell from her shoulders to pool about her feet, revealing the plain white t-shirt and blue jeans she wore under them.  Hermione pulled her shirt over her head herself before beginning to pull at Harry's robes, caught up in the passion of their kiss.  Harry's fingers fumbled at her jeans as hers pulled at the buttons on his shirt before moving to his pants.

When the accursed jeans finally fell away, Harry picked her up, still kissing her.  Hermione locked her legs around him as he carried her to the bed.

And she did not resist.

_Chapter 13 note: There's a little input there from my story Nothing But the Rain.  I hope you don't mind that, Erised.  And I am so glad you like where this is going (the ice cream picture too).  ^_^  Kill?  Hmmm.  Now there's a interesting proposition…  j/k  *smile*  Or perhaps not a j/k…_

_Vlana – Now, now, I couldn't tell you that, now could I?  And as to the previous Dark Prince, I suggest you go read Lady Erised's fics.  The Prince belongs to her, the almighty writer that she is._

_Aconite – I'm not sure of pairings yet.  We'll just have to see.  And I perhaps will hint at that._

_Smile7499 – Why thank you.  I did so try to make him that way.  ^_^  **I helped**.  Yes, yes, you did, Atra.  And thank you again.  I'm happy to find I can to SS/AD conversations well.  =D_

_Mija – No, no, not at all._

_Question to ye faithful readers: Should I up the rating?_


	8. 15: find the words :: 16: you're only hu...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, possibly R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Dark Prince series, Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_I've got to be honest_

_I think you know_

_We're covered in lies and that's OK_

_There's somewhere beyond this I know_

_But I hope I can find the words to say_

_Never again no_

_No never again_

_Vertical Horizon – You're a God_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 15_

_…find the words…_

"Arthur."

"Merlin's beard, Severus, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Severus smiled and closed the door of the office behind him, casting a hybrid locking and anti-eavesdropping charm on it.  He had noticed a red-haired boy who had been a troublesome Hufflepuff not two years ago watching him as he came in and didn't want the fool or anyone else to eavesdrop on his conversation with the Minister of Magic.  It also wasn't very polite.

"Albus told me you were coming."

"Did he?" said Severus as he turned around.

"Yes," said Arthur.  "He said you wanted Aurors."

"I presume he told you…"

"About Ron?"

"Yes."

"He did."

"As well as Miss' Bennett and Granger?"

Arthur nodded.

"Well then," said Severus, "there's not anything I have to tell you but ask if you will assist me in this…what should we call it?"

"A foolish encounter with the forces of darkness."

"Now there's an idea," said Severus with a snap of his fingers.

Arthur chuckled and held out his hand to the younger man.

"It's good to see you again, Sev."

Severus smiled and took the offered hand.

"You as well, Arthur.  Or should I say Bob?"

"You remember that?"

"I have an excellent memory."

"That I do not doubt.  Now, there will probably be very few Aurors who will want to follow you."

"I do so wonder why that is…"

"Fudge's doing, I'm certain."

"Oh, now you know that's not _completely_ true, Arthur.  Yes, he probably gave me a little too much publication twenty-three years ago but I _was_ the Dark Prince as surely as you are the Minister of Magic."

Arthur nodded slowly.

"I know."

"Yes…  As you were saying?"

"Ah…yes.  The Aurors.  Well, I gave Alastor charge of them."

"_Moody?_  Arthur, I count you as a friend, but I believe you have gone mad.  You know that Moody holds a deep grudge for me."

"Only because he wasn't the one to catch you.  And that you got away because you were spying for Albus for a year."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure that vexed the old wolf greatly."

Arthur gave a half smile then turned serious.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Get your son, Miss Bennett, and Miss Granger out," replied Severus.

Arthur looked at the man who his wife had befriended in their seventh year when Severus had been a short, scrawny looking boy from an orphanage that had been called cute by none too few girls and said, "Be careful, Severus.  Molly's counting on you."

Severus smiled in a sad sort of way and said softly, "I know."

There was silence between the two men, Dark Prince and Minister of Magic, before either of them spoke.

It was Severus that broke the silence.

"Tell them to meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts ground."

"I will."

"And give Molly my regards."

"I will," said Arthur again.  He added, "Take care, Sev."

Severus shook Arthur's hand again then left as quickly as he had come.  Arthur sighed and moved over to the fireplace to contact Moody.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Even on a day like this_

_When you're crawling on the floor_

_Reaching for the phone_

_To ring anyone who knows you anymore_

_It's all right to make mistakes,_

_You're only human_

_Inside everybody's hiding something_

_Dido – Slide_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 16_

_…you're only human…_

Hermione awoke to find herself in the green-blanketed bed.  The dark green curtains that could be drawn about the bed had been torn from their fastenings and were sprawled on the floor with the remains of her and Harry's clothing.

At the sight of the clothes, she rolled over to face the warm body lying beside her.  Harry lay sleeping, his head pillowed on his right arm, his left lying by his face.  She winced at the sight of the Dark Mark burnt into the forearm and touched it gently.  Harry's face twitched but he stayed asleep, breathing gently.  Hermione smiled and burrowed against him.  She could lie beside him and be peaceful.  She could forgive him.

If only she knew why.

As she thought this, Harry whimpered and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Hermione blinked and asked softly, "About what?"

"Betrayal…"

She jerked back as though she had been shot.  Harry was sorry he had betrayed everyone by going over to the Dark side?  Why?  Why, bloody, why?

"Forgive…me…"

"Shhh," whispered Hermione, pressing her fingers against his lips.  "I forgive you, Harry.  But please, Merlin's ghost, please come back to me.  If only for a moment, come back to me."  She buried her face in his shoulder, tears pricking at her eyes.  "I love you so much."

"Hermione…"

"Harry?"

Hermione looked up into half open green eyes that sparkled with innocence.

"Good morning," said Harry softly, as though they had lain together for years and none of the events of the past few days have transpired.  Hermione idly wondered how she had gone from hating him to loving him and wanting to do anything for him so fast.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Sleep well?"

"Delightfully."

"Good," said Harry, smiling slightly.

Hermione watched him for a moment then asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Join Him."

Harry sighed and looked at her with a clear-eyed gaze for a moment before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"For you, Mione.  For you."

He then swung around and got up, walking around the room and picking up his clothes.

"Sleep.  I'll make sure the door stays locked this time."

"Harry…"

"Shhh," said Harry, walking over to her and kissing her into silence as he pulled on his black robes.  He drew back from her and slid the white mask over his face, becoming the Dark Prince.  Hermione gathered the green sheets about her and watched as he stalked out of the room.  Sighing heavily, she lay back down in the bed and wondered what she had gotten herself into.__


	9. 17: come around :: 16: she comes and goe...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Dark Prince series, Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_The guy who put his hands on you_

_Has got nothing to do with me_

_And the bruises that you feel will heal_

_And I hope you'll come around_

_We're missing you_

_Third Eye Blind – Wounded_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 17_

_…come around…_

Snape waited patiently at the edge of the Forbidden Forest for Moody and the Aurors to arrive.  He pulled a pocketwatch out of a pocket in his cloak and cursed.

They were late.

He began to pace, eyes glaring at the gate leading onto the grounds.  Suddenly he heard a subtle _pop_ behind him and turned to find Moody and at least seven squads of Aurors standing there.  Snape's lip curled as he spat, "Late as usual, Moody."

"We're here, aren't we?"  What does time matter?" asked Moody in his habitual growl.

Snape stalked forward and only stopped when his face was mere millimeters away from Moody's.

"In the matter of Ronald Weasley, Natasha Bennett, and Hermione Granger's _lives_, it matters a great deal.  Now follow me."

He shoved past Moody and the Aurors into the forest.  Moody scowled for a moment then limped after him, waving at the Aurors to follow him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Where are you leading us, Snape?" growled Moody as he pointed his wand at a length of thorns that had entwined themselves about his wooden leg.

"Into Hell," replied Snape from where he had suddenly appeared to the aged Aurors left.  Moody jumped and pointed his wand at the smirking man.

"Now, now," said Snape in light, teasing tone.  "Hex me and Mr. Weasley, Miss Bennett, and Miss Granger are as good as dead.  I doubt Arthur Weasley would be very appreciative of having to hear that his youngest son is dead."

Moody glared at him but Snape had already turned and moved aside a mound of brush hiding a cave entrance.

"And this leads where?" asked Moody, eying the black maw of the portal that he could make out inside the cave.

"Hell," replied Snape, casting the aged Auror a withering glance before he stepped into the portal.

"Sir," said of the Aurors, eyeing the crevice the portal was hidden in warily.

"We follow," growled Moody to mutters among the Aurors.  "Snape wouldn't send himself to his own death.  We follow him."

There were quiet grumblings from the Aurors but they all piled into the cave and into the portal, getting a woozy feeling in their heads as they went from the darkness of the Forbidden Forest to the even darker confines of an underground room.  Moody peered around in the darkness and growled, "Where'd the bastard go?"

"Quiet, Moody.  You'll raise the whole fortress and then where would we be?"

Snape appeared out of the shadows of the room and moved across the room to the iron-inlaid door like a ghost.  He opened it then turned to the Aurors behind him.

"If you value your lives, you'll follow me.  Don't…and I cannot help you if you are caught."

With that he slinked out into the dank corridor and Moody followed with a growl, the Aurors trailing behind him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_When the sky gets dark enough_

_To see the colors of the city lights_

_A trail of ruby red and diamond white_

_Hits her like a sunrise_

_She comes and goes and comes and goes_

_Like no one can_

_John Mayer – Neon_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 18_

_…she comes and goes…_

Hermione paced back and forth across the floor in the green room, eyes darting to the door from time to time.  She still could not figure out what had possessed her to sleep with Harry.  He was the Dark Prince for Merlin's sake!  Voldemort's right hand and murdered of Muggle's and Muggleborns; woman, children, and men.

And she had slept with him.

_Because you still love him_, said a little voice in her head.

Hermione laughed lightly.  Yes, she had slept with him because she loved him.  Because she loved _Harry._

But he wasn't Harry anymore.  And probably had not been for a long time.

Hermione sighed and sat on the foot of the bed, closing her eyes.

But that posed a question.  Why had he kissed her?  To set her off guard?  Or did Harry – the Harry she remembered and had fallen in love with – still exist behind that stark white mask?

And is some smidgen of him remained, could she bring him back from the dark that enveloped his soul?

The questions weighed on her brain and she fell back on the bed, letting them race through her mind, repeating themselves over and over as they ricocheted about.

"What's behind this one?"

Hermione shot up off the bed at the sound of a voice just outside the door.  It couldn't be a Death Eater.  A Death Eater would know what – and who – was behind that door.

"The Prince's chamber," replied a voice gruffly and Hermione recognized it as Snape.  Which meant the other had to be…

An Auror.

"Should we break it down?" asked another voice.

"Do it," growled another.

"Children, children," scolded Snape.  "Only a few simple charms line this door.  No, fool, don't touch it, you'll alert the Prince.  Move aside.  I know the charms guarding this room."

"Perhaps because you've slept in it?" growled a gravely voice that Hermione recognized with a shock as Mad-Eye Moody.

"Mayhaps," replied Snape casually, not rising to the old Aurors bait.  "Now, will you let me work?  Or shall we turn around and go back?"

Moody grunted something Hermione couldn't hear on the other side of the door but she heard the dull thump of his wooden leg limping away.  Snape's voice carried through the door only faintly as he spoke several spells, causing the door to glow golden as the wards about it flared and fell apart with a light sound like breaking glass as the edge of Hermione's hearing.  As the door swung open, she thought quickly, _And Harry said only he could control the wards._

"_Miss Granger?_"

Hermione smiled cheekily at Snape, who was staring at her in a dazed fashion.

"Hello, professor."

"Dare I ask why you are in the Dark Prince's room?" asked Snape, regaining his cold composure as his jet eyes searched her from head to toe.

"I wouldn't answer you if you did," replied Hermione with a glare that could melt stone.

Snape smiled slightly and said, "Then I shall not ask.  Come.  We must find Mr. Weasley and Miss Bennett before they din out that we are here."  He turned with a swirl of dark robes and she saw for a moment a flash of white and gold in one of his cloak pockets.

Two and two came together to make four.


	10. 19: sullen riot :: 20: cold of the stati...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Dark Prince series, Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_She screams in silence_

_A sullen riot penetrating_

_Through her mind_

_Waiting for a sign to smash the silence_

_With the brick of self-control_

_Green Day – She_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 19_

_…sullen riot…_

"Two bottles of butter beer on the wall, two bottles of butter beer.  Take on down and pass it around – one bottle beer on the wall."

"Highly ingenious song, Mr. Weasley.  Perhaps you could teach me?"

Ron got up from where head had been sitting with his back against his cell door and glared at the Dark Prince through the grate.

"I don't bloody think so."

"Not even for your life?" queried the Prince.

"No."

"An uneven trade, you think?"

"No," growled Ron.  "I don't make deals with Death Eaters."

"Not even one's that are old friends?"

"I don't have any friends that joined you, you scum."

"Oh, contraire.  I believe you know a mister Dean Thomas?  Perhaps Oliver Wood.  Or even – _Harry Potter?_"

"_Harry'd never!_" yelled Ron furiously, his ears burning red.

"Oh, I'd say he would.  Mr. Potter _is_ one of us.  He had been for five years."

"_LIAR!_"

"Believe me, Mr. Weasley," said the Prince, " I would not lie to you."

Natasha peered down at them as all this transpired.  Something was bugging her…

"Bring him here then!" yelled Ron at the Prince.  "If he's here, bring him!"

"I have no need to," said the Prince.

"What?" said Ron, bewildered now.

The Prince reached up to his mask and slowly slid it off, revealing a face that was all too familiar to Ronald Weasley..  He pushed himself back away from the cell door with a gasp, backing away until he hit the opposite wall, where he sank down onto the floor.

Harry put his face to the grate and said softly, "Because I am already here, Ron."

Natasha gasped.  _How?_

"Why?" croaked Ron.  "Why, Harry, why?  He killed your parents for Merlin's sake!"

"Where else was I to go?" roared Harry.  "The wizarding world never gave a damn about me!  All they cared about was that I had defeated Voldemort!  When he returned they threw me aside like a piece of trash."

"You could have come to us!" bellowed Ron in response, rising to his feet angrily.  "We all cared about you!  We still do!"

"Even now?  Even when you have seen what I have become?" asked Harry in a harsh tone.  "I am as good a murderer as Voldemort.  There is blood on my hands.  Muggle and Mudblood's blood.  It has pooled at my feet and I have _enjoyed it_."

Ron looked furious now.

"What about Hermione?  Is that why you kidnapped her?  To kill her?"

"No.  Never Hermione."

"Liar!"

"Do I?  Do I lie?"

"Yes," hissed Ron savagely.

"Then everything I have ever told you has been a lie.  Except for this.  Your time in this world is up."

Harry slid the white mask back over his features and drew his wand, aiming it at Ron's heart through the grate.

"And I am your executioner."

"_Damn you!_" spat Ron as the words of the Killing Curse formed on the Dark Prince's lips.

"_Avada…_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The Prince flew back away from the cell door to crash into the far wall and his wand flew in the opposite direction to land neatly in a grim-looking Snape's outstretched hand.  He sneered at the crumpled form then spat to the Aurors standing behind him, "Get them out.  I'll handle this young fool who believes he is the Dark Prince."

Several of the Aurors eyed Snape but at Moody's order moved to Ron and Natasha's cells.  More were on guard at the door with Nott lying in a body bind at their feet.  Snape began to walk over to the Prince's fall form but Hermione got ahead of him, eyes burning in her face.

"Move aside, Miss Granger."

"Do you know?  Do you know who he is?"

Snape studied her for a moment then nodded.

"I know."

Hermione studied her Potions professor of four years ago for a moment then said, "Then you know he deserves a second chance, a chance to redeem himself."  She reached forward and drew the white mask from Snape's cloak pocket, the gold lines over the left eye glinting dully as she moved it out of the view of the Aurors.  Looking up at him, she added, "Just as you had."

Snape's dark eyes studied her for a moment then he said, "You're in love with him."

Hermione blinked, surprised at the statement, but nodded just the same.

"Yes."

"I see," said Snape cryptically.  He took the mask from her hands and looked down at it while he spoke softly to her.

"I will do what I can.  My second chance came with loss of my dignity and six years of my life.  His will come at a far greater price."

"Don't bother doing anything.  Just link him rot in Azkaban."

"_Ron!_" cried Hermione, turning to the dirty looking redhead.  Apparently he had been standing there for some time and neither she nor Snape had noticed.

Ron turned dark blue eyes on her and spat, "I can't believe you want to try and save him.  There's nothing of Harry left in there to save."

Hermione shook her head, remembering how gentle Harry had been and the words he had spoken softly the morning after before he had fully awakened.  She had awoken something in him.  She knew it in her _soul_.

"No, Ron.  There's something left.  I know there is.  We just have to find it."

"Your wrong, Mione."

Hermione's eyes blazed and she spat, "If you give up on him now, you're damning him!  He needs his friends!"

Ron stated coldly, "I stopped being his friend the moment he betrayed us."

The sound of Hermione's hand striking Ron's cheek hard echoed in the cell block.   All of the Aurors looked up at the sound of it then quickly turned away at a sharp word from Moody.  Hermione shook violently with anger as she glared at Ron, all the fury of a mother wolf standing over the body if one of her subs blazing in her eyes.

"Damn you, Ronald Weasley.  Damn you to all nine levels of hell twice over and once more!"

With that, she shoved past him and stormed over to where Natasha stood shivering, arms hugging her torso.  The older woman looked at her and said, "I thought there were only seven levels of hell."

Hermione looked at her then away again, growling, "I made three up."

"Specifically for Ron?"

"Yes."

"Ladies," said a young Auror suddenly, plucking at their sleeves.  "We should get moving."

Hermione leveled such as glare at the boy that he flinched back, eyes wide.  Natasha took Hermione's arms and smiled cheekily at the young Auror.

"She's a bit testy.  No smokes here, you see.  We'll just be moving right over there to talk to Moody, all right?  Good lad."

The boy stared at the two of them for a moment then skirted Hermione as he hurried away.

"Let's move!" growled Moody.  "Weasley, Bennett, and Granger in the middle, Snape!"

"Yes, my dear, dear Auror?"

Moody glared at the darkly clothed man, who smirked in response.  The old Auror scowled at him and growled, "Bring him" with a nod towards the Prince's prone form.

Snape nodded solemnly and Moody turned, barking out orders.  Ron, Natasha, and Hermione were huddled in the middle of the group, Aurors on all side of them.  Moody led the procession out of the cell block and into the dark corridors.

Snape waited until they were gone then drew his wand and pointed it at the Prince.

"_Enervate._"

The body twitched and the eyes fluttered open as Snape slid the white mask over his face.  He then trod hard on the Prince's hand, leaning over as the figure beneath him bucked in pain to place his wand in the hollow of the other man's throat.

"Be still, Potter.  I would kill you now were it not for the fact that Miss Granger could in turn kill me and then you would quite possibly come back to haunt me in the afterlife and she in turn after that.  But I digress.  You have two choices now, two ways to go in life.  Lice and serve out the sentence you will most likely live out in Azkaban.  It will very likely not be that long and you may yet see Miss Granger again.  But then there is choice number two.  Return to Voldemort and die at my hand; Dark Prince against Dark Prince, old against new, age against youth, and all else you can possibly think of.  Choose now, Potter.  Life…or death."

The Prince's hand reached up and pulled off the white mask.  Harry looked up at Snape and said, "I choose…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_I woke up in a dream today_

_To the cold of the static_

_And put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_Linkin Park – With You_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 20_

_…cold of the static…_

"Granger," said Moody as they paused in one dark corridor, identical to the one they had just passed through.

"Yes, sir?" asked Hermione from where she stood in the center of the group.

"Do you know where we are?"

Hermione gave a short bark of laughter.

"No, I'm afraid I don't.  They didn't trust me enough to let me run about freely."

Moody sighed then growled, "Where is Snape?"

"Oh, we'll find him.  _After_ we dispense you fools."

"Hold, Aurors," growled a Death Eater as the Aurors reached for their wands.  The Death Eaters appeared out of every nook and cranny in the corridor as well as from corridors ahead and secret passages.  Ron and the majority of the Aurors cursed violently while the Death Eater smirked.

"Lower your wands and no harm will come to you," said one Death Eater.

"_Much_ harm, that is," said another with a smirk, causing laughter to mingle among the ranks of black-cloaked figures.

Moody glared but gruffly ordered, "Drop your wands."

They only sound for a few moments was the clattering of wands to the floor and the sound of them being retrieved by Death Eaters.  Then one Death Eater smirked and said, "Come with us and don't try to get away.  Anyone who does – dies."

The Aurors were quickly rounded into a closely packed group and marched along the corridor.  Hermione closed her eyes and involuntarily gripped Ron's arm hard as they walked.  She knew where they were going.

When she reopened her eyes, she saw Voldemort on his throne, his red eyes going past the Aurors to her.

"Well, well.  What have we here?"

_Questionnaire: Should Harry choose life or death?  What do you guys want?  Duel to the death between the Dark Prince's or a possibility for a sequel (if that's okay with you, Erised)?  Please tell me!_


	11. 21: comfort in ghosts :: 22: darkness fa...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Dark Prince series, Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Shadows they fall_

_On the stage of your own life_

_Trailing behind footsteps_

_Three's comfort in ghosts_

_Who are no longer with you_

_Hiding behind your death_

_Nine Days – Sometimes_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 21_

_…comfort in ghosts…_

"Now, Miss Granger, you wouldn't be trying to leave us just when we've gotten to know each other so well, would you?"

Hermione faced Voldemort with a defiantly lifted chin and fierce eyes as she replied coolly, "I find your company disagreeable, my _lord_, and find the company of your fellows even more so.  They wear on my nerves."

Several of the Death Eaters closest to her shifted and several grumblings went up.  Ron, Natasha, and many of the younger Aurors looked nervously about them but Moody, Hermione, and the older Aurors glared at the dark-robed figures about them.

Voldemort smirked and stroked his chin with a pale hand, his red eyes eying Hermione from head to toe.

"Well, then, Miss Granger, it seems it is time for our company to part.  Malfoy."

"Yes, my lord?" asked Malfoy, stepping out of the ranks.

"Bring Mr. Weasley forward."

Malfoy and another Death Eater, this one with his hood up, stepped forward and grabbed Ron from where he stood, dragging him forward into the center of the room.  Voldemort then rose from his throne and lifted a hand out to Hermione, who found herself pulled forward by a force she could not resist.

"Mione, no!" hissed Natasha as Hermione stepped forward, eyes blazing as her hand lifted to place itself in Voldemort's.  She glared at him as he smiled down at her.

"Damn you."

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed at her.  Hermione bristled and her blood boiled.  With a smirk, the man turned her towards Ron and leaned down so his mouth was at her ear, cold breath turning it to ice and sending a shiver down the length of her body.

"Now, my dear, dear child.  You are going to do a very good deed for me."

"And what might that be?" asked Hermione coldly.

"Why, to kill Mr. Weasley there, of course."

Hermione stiffened but made no sound.  Ron's eyes widened however and he stared wildly at Hermione as Voldemort slid his wand from his sleeve and placed it in Hermione's hand.  He lifted her arm and aimed the wand tip at Ron's chest.

"Now, my dear, Miss Granger.  Repeat what I say."

"Never."

"Ah-ah," scolded Voldemort, waggling a finger.  "That's not a good girl.  Be a good girl, Miss Granger.  And perhaps I will let the lovely Miss Bennett there live."

Hermione festered in her rage, eyes gleaming as her hand shook about the length of yew wood.  Ron or Natasha.  Ron or Natasha.

"Now, repeat after me.  _Avada._"

Hermione held her breath, trying not to say it.  But the words came up out of her throat and formed in the air against her will.

"_Avada…_"

"That's a good girl.  Now the next word.  Surely you know it?"

Hermione ground her teeth together as she was forced to nod.

"Then say it.  _Say it_, child."

Ron bowed his head as Hermione's mouth opened and the words began to form.

"_Kedavr…_"

"HOLD!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the masked figure in the doorway.  Three gold lines blazed into argent light as the figure threw its hood back.

Voldemort smirked and said, "Why, Severus.  After all these years you finally come to visit me."

The Dark Prince bowed elegantly, removing his mask with a flourish.  Snape's jet eyes were emotionless as he rose from his bow, their black depths focusing on Voldemort and Hermione.

"Yes, my lord.  I am here at last."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_In these days_

_Darkness falls early_

_People march home_

_To the one's they love_

_You better take a fool's advice_

_And take care of your own_

_'Cause one day they're here_

_Next day they're gone_

_Don Henley – New York Minute_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 22_

_…darkness falls early…_

Mutters went up among the Death Eaters as Snape stepped forward, the Aurors eying him with anger except for Moody, who simply grunted and watched the younger man stalk across the stone floor with the grace of a jungle cat.  Snape bowed to Voldemort again.

"My lord."

"So, you return," said Voldemort.  "As a traitor once more.  A thorn in my side.  A thistle in my crown.  The Betrayer."

Snape rose from his bow and said, "I admit to it all.  I am the Traitor of the Death Eater, the Betrayer of the Aurors, and the Savior of so many lives.  Shall I count them?"

"Shall I count those you took at my orders?"

"Ah, but the one's I saved even outnumber those."

"I do doubt that."

"Do you?" said Snape with an arched brow.  "Shall we confer with each other and see who is right?"

"Another time, perhaps."

"Perhaps.  So, what do we do now?"

"We?" said Voldemort.  "We do nothing.  _You_ die."  He waved a hand at Hermione, who pivoted so the yew wand now pointed at Snape.  The dark wizard gave Voldemort an amused look and waved a hand casually at her.

"You send _her_ to take my life?  Are you weak, my lord?  Can you not dispense your own son, the Auror you yourself molded into your Prince?  Or does the Lord of Death fear his Angel?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he hissed, "Fear you?  I laugh at you!"

"I hear no laughter.  In fact, I hear nothing by lies.  Oh, you fear me.  You fear me _dearly_."

Voldemort laughed but the laugh was strained.  Hermione found herself smirking.  Snape was right.

"Kill him."

The Death Eaters turned on Snape, wands raised, but he was gone, vanished without a trace.  They spun as his voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Did you think it would be that easy, my lord?  You have lost your touch."

"Coward!" yelled one Death Eater, only to fall choking to the floor a moment later.

"Coward, am I?" said Snape silkily from his hiding place.  "All of you fools are cowards.  Had these Aurors wands, you would not stand against them!"  There was a chuckle then he added, "Wait.  They _do_ have wands.  Unless you fools searched them."

"What?" said several Death Eaters, looking at each other in surprise.

"Every Auror carries a spare wand," growled Moody, pulling a hidden wand from his sleeve.

"You idiots should have searched us," spat an Auror not much younger than Moody as he drew his own wand.

Malfoy howled, "ATTACK!"

The Aurors and Death Eaters surged forward, curses lighting up the room.  Voldemort stepped back up to his throne, dragging Hermione with him.  In the crowd, Hermione could see Ron tackling Malfoy, punching the blond in the nose with a resounding crack.  Blood spattered the wall as the battle raged.

"My lord."

Voldemort turned then fell as Snape brought his clenched together fists down on the back of the Dark Lord's neck.  He then grabbed Hermione's arm and pressed a panel on the wall, spinning her about into the hidden passageway that was revealed.  Natasha was already there along with a lightly injured Auror.

"Professor…"

"No time for talk now, Miss Granger," said Snape calmly.  "Take this passageway until it ends.  Turn right and go straight until you reach a room with an iron-inlaid door.  Miss Bennett knows of what door I speak.  Wait in that room until I or an Auror comes."  He then pressed a wand into her hand and Hermione was surprised to see that it was her own.

"If we do not come…"  Snape stopped and looked at her for a moment before smiling slightly and chuckling.  "Well, you know what to do then, don't you?"

Hermione nodded slowly and clenched her fingers tightly about her wand.

"I do."

"Then run.  Run."

Snape stepped back and the wall slid closed.  Hermione got one last glance of Ron throwing a bloody Draco Malfoy to the ground in an angry rage before she lifted her wand and muttered, "_Lumos_," turning to Natasha and the wounded Auror.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape sighed heavily as he watched the wall slide over Hermione's features.  Ah, what he wouldn't give to be running down that corridor with her to freedom.

But he had a job to finish.

Straightening his shoulders, Snape turned.  And stopped.

A length of holly was aimed at the hollow of his throat and the hand holding it was drenched in blood.  Beyond the wand, Harry's lips curled into a smirk.

"Didn't expect to see me again, did you?" 

A/N: Ten points to whoever can tell me what movie the quote "Another time, perhaps" comes from!

Erised – Sequel?  Okay.  Gotcha.  Battle between the Prince's?  I can handle that too.  *bows towards Severus*  I'm doing my best, dear Prince.  Forgive me if I offend.

Everyone else – Harry shall live!  Though I'm not sure how much of a life it will be.


	12. 23: to dance here :: 24: something i'd m...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Dark Prince series, Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Someone always playing_

_Corporation games_

_Who cares they're always changing_

_Corporation names_

_We just want to dance here_

_Someone stole the stage_

_They call us irresponsible_

_Write us off the page_

_Countdown Singers – We Built This City_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 23_

_…to dance here…_

Snape smirked at Harry and said smoothly, "I was wondering when you would get here."

"I was busy," said Harry casually.

"Busy."

"Yes.  You cast a rather strong Body Bind Charm."  Harry moved a finger of his bloodied hand and continued, "My wand blew up on me twice."

"A pity it did not take the rest of you with it."

"Now, now, Snape.  Is that any way to talk to the man you're supposed to save?"

"Save what?" asked Snape.  "Weasley was right.  There is _nothing_ left of Harry Potter."

Harry smirked and said, "Yes, I did fool Hermione quite well with my little act.  She actually thought some smidgen of my…foolish self still remained.  A pity.  I could have made her a queen."

"She would have fought you every step."

"You know as well as I do that there are many potions and spells that could have bent her to my will."

"Only for a time, Potter," said Snape silkily.  "Only for a time."

"Ah, I see.  But – I'm not Potter.  I am the Dark Prince."

"Correction.  _I_ am the Dark Prince."

"There can only be one Dark Prince."

"There could very easily be none.  I suggest you look down, Potter."

Harry looked down and saw the top of Snape's wand pointed at his lower regions.  When he looked back up, Snape smirked and asked, "Care to change your religion?"

Harry chuckled softly and said, "You drive a hard bargain, Snape."

"As do you," said Snape, eying the holly wand pointed at his throat.  "A very hard bargain."

Harry smirked then sighed.

"This isn't very fair is it?  You and I killing each other so easily?  It should be a grand battle between us."

"Then let the battle begin."

The two Dark Prince's stepped back from each other, lifted their wands, and fired.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Dolor Acidus!_"

Snape bent under the strain of the Cruciatus Curse, teeth bared as he fought the pain.

"Is…that…the best…you…can…do…Potter?"

Harry clutched at his stomach as acid pain ripped through it and snarled in response, "Not…bloody…likely."

The holly wand lifted again and the ash rose to meet it.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Crucio!_"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Just wish I didn't feel_

_Like there was something I'd missed_

_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

_This is my December_

_Linkin Park – My December_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 24_

_…something i'd missed…_

Hermione and Natasha walked slowly down the stone passageway, the young Auror leaning heavily on their shoulders.  Natasha panted and shifted her grip on his wrist, wiping the sweat off on her shirt before resettling her grip.

"Any idea of how much farther it is, Mione?"

Hermione shook her head and held her wand out further in front of them, extending their view of the dark stones.  She said, "All we can do is keep walking."

"And hope there's an end?"

"Professor Snape wouldn't lie to us."

"He's the Dark Prince, Mione!"

"No, he _was_ the Dark Prince.  _Harry_ is the Dark Prince now.  I was fooling myself when I thought Harry could change back to the way he was."  Hermione sighed and softly said, "He's lost to me."

Natasha blinked then breathed, "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Well, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing…"

"_Spur of the moment?_  Mione, you _slept_ with him!"

"He set me off guard."

"How?  Dropping his robes and flash-dancing you?"

"_Tash!_" said Hermione indignantly.

"He did?  Did you get a picture?"

"He didn't flash-dance me!"

"Well, I can't think of anything else he might have done to make _you_ melt into a puddle."

"He kissed me."

"_Kissed you?_  I think I'd have preferred it if he _had_ flash-danced you."

"As amusing as this…conversation is, could we go a little faster?  I think…I think I'm losing consciousness."

Natasha and Hermoine looked at the Auror hanging between them, noting the pale pallor of the man's skin.

"We'd best hurry," said Natasha.  "I think Snape misjudged this fellow's injuries."

A/N: 10 points to whoever can tell me where the quote "There can only be one Dark Prince" came from!


	13. 25: just the same :: 26: time and not sp...

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Dark Prince series, Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Disney – Beauty and the Beast_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 25_

_…just the same…_

"Die, you stupid son of a…"

"I think he's unconscious now, lad."

Ron looked up at Moody as the old Auror placed a scarred hand on his shoulder.  He looked back down at Malfoy's bloodied face and saw the steel colored eyes were closed and had been for a long time.

"Oh."

Ron got up, rubbing his hand along the side of his pants to get the blood off.  He looked at Moody and asked, "How are we doing?"

"Pretty good," growled Moody.  "Voldemort's vanished and most of the Death Eater's are done.  Now all we have to worry about are those two."

"Huh?"

Moody jerked his head towards the other side of the large room and Ron looked.  Two dark-robed figures face each other there, faces twisted into grimaces of pain and anger as they shot curses at each other.  He blinked for a few minutes then asked, "How long have they been going?"

"Half an hour, at least," growled Moody.  "I expect they'll go on till one of them's dead."

"Which one?" asked Ron, not really caring.

Moody looked at Ron steadily with his good eyes as his magical one kept staring straight at the battling duo.  He sighed and said, "For our sakes – and as much as I hate to say this – I'm hoping Snape wins."

The old Auror then turned and limped off, his wooden leg making dull thumps on the floor.  Ron looked after him for a moment then quickly turned around, searching as he remembered something.

Where had Hermione gone?"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Across the room, Snape dodged a well-thrown Cruciatus from Harry and fired a jelly legs curse back in retaliation.  Harry dodged it easily and taunted, "Is that all you have, Snape?  Spells a first year could do?"

Snape bared his teeth and shot a beam of Cruciatus at the younger man.  It struck his foot and Harry went down hard.  Snape threw a hand forward at the same time and used Harry's falling momentum to throw him across the room, firing another acid pain curse simultaneously.

Harry hi the wall with a satisfying _thunk_ and shot a beam of imperious at Snape as he curled up in pain.  Snape quickly performed a mirror spell, sending the unforgivable hurtling back to Harry, even though he knew it would not work on the boy.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green light filled the room and Snape felt the wind as the curse shot past him.  It struck something as a body crumpled to the floor behind him and he turned to see that it was a young Auror, eyes wide in shock.  He turned back to Harry and saw him struggling to his feet.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Snape's wand snapped out of his hand and flew into Harry's as he was sent flying across the room, a beam of Cruciatus following.  He landed with a crunch against Voldemort's throne, hearing something crack under the force of impact, and fell to the floor, barely rolling out of the way in time to dodge the curse.  Pain exploded in his back and he bared his teeth against it.

Footsteps approached and Snape looked up into Harry's face.  Ash and holly wands pointed squarely down at his chest and Harry smirked as he softly said, "Good night, sweet prince."

"_Avada…_"

Two voices cried as one, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry was thrown across the room and the two wands clattered to the floor at Snape's side.  Snape blinked.  Who else had fired the spell at the same time he had?

Green eyes blazing at someone standing behind Snape, Harry rose only to be knocked down by another spell.

"_Riscumseptra!_"

Harry's legs collapsed and he fell to the floor again.  He lifted on hand and the green light of the killing curse gathered there…

"_Stupefy._"

Harry fell, green light fading from his hand as he collapsed onto the floor.  Aurors immediately rushed forward and began casting any spell they could think of that might hold Harry is he woke up.

Someone walked up behind Snape and scooped up his and Harry's wands, gently touching the tip of their wand to his broken back at the same time.  They whispered the words of a containment spell and he felt the magic of it sink into his back, wrapping about the battered bones of his spine and holding them until they could be repaired.  Then, as gently as possible, they conjured a stretcher and levitated him up onto it.  Lifting his head as the footsteps then began to walk away, Snape said, "Thank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione half-turned to smile as her professor, eyes dull and nothing behind the smile.

"You're welcome, sir."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_I've been thinking and here's what I've come to conclude_

_Sometimes the distance is more than two people can use_

_But how could I have known girl_

_It was time and not space you would need_

_Darling tonight I could hold you_

_And you would know_

_But would you believe_

_Blessed Union of Souls – Light in Your Eyes_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 26_

_…time and not space…_

When the Aurors, Hermione, and Ron finally got to where Natasha was waiting with the now bandaged Auror, the older woman grabbed Hermione and shook her violently.

"You _ever_ do that to me again, Mione, and I'll kill you.  You just disappeared on me!"

"Sorry, Tash," said Hermione softly.

Natasha held Hermione at arms length and frowned at her.

"What happened?"

Hermione only shook her head and pursed her lips together, refusing to answer.

Ron came forward and said, "We won.  The Death Eaters were captured.  You-Know-Who got away though."

Natasha looked at Hermione then back to Ron.

"Harry?"

A scowl flickered across Ron's face and he growled, "Fighting with Snape.  Would've won if Mione hadn't come in and saved his ungrateful ass."

Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley.  And twenty more for lying," snapped a slightly hoarse voice.

An Auror same forward, pushing the stretcher that Snape lay on before him.  The Potions Master eyed Ron coolly and said, "I am very grateful to Miss Granger.  I hope that teaches you to get the facts before you speak."

Ron's ears tinged pink and Natasha smirked inwardly.  He really was cute when he was angry…

"How do we get out of here?" growled Moody, a limp Draco Malfoy hovering behind him and a small cage in his left hand.

Snape lifted hand with a wince and said something in harsh Latin.  The portal from the cave appeared with a crack like a whip, its black maw swirling menacingly.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ron in wonder.

"It was always there, Weasley.  Perhaps if you were a bit faster in thinking, you'd have noticed it," snapped Snape.

Ron scowled at the downed professor and considered dumping him on the floor.  But he didn't get the chance as they began to move forward into the portal.  There was wild motion and a dizzying sensation before they landed safely on the other side.  Around them the Forbidden Forest was as dark and forbidding as ever.

Moody turned to an Auror near him and snapped, "Go tell the Minister we succeeded.  Then go to St. Mungo's and tell them to expect injured Aurors.  Lastly…FIND SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Black ,sir?"

"Are you deaf?  _Yes, Black!_  GO!"

The Auror nodded frantically and Disapparated.  Other Aurors began fishing out Portkeys and activating them, disappearing in a flurry of subtle _pops_ with their captives.

Natasha stared at Moody and asked, "Why do you wand to find Black?"

Moody held up the cage, his blue eyes fixed on Hermione and Ron as he growled, "Illegal Animaging is one thing.  Faking your own death and putting an innocent man in Azkaban is another."

Hermione couldn't believe it.  After all this time they had finally caught Pettigrew!  Sirius was as good as free!

The brunette sagged against Natasha, smiling happily.  If only Harry could be here to celebrate with them…

A/n: 10 points to Mija for guessing the Highlander quote.  First quote "Another time, perhaps" was from the Mask of Zorro.

Dark Prince and Erised – You didn't lose, Sev.  ^_^  Yes, I LOVE that part.  Gods, if I could write quotes like that constantly…


	14. 27: beat you :: 28: said and done

Title: The Dark Prince 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Dark Prince series, Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.

**Summary:** After-Hogwarts fic.  Voldemort still lives, hiding in the shadows of the wizarding world.  His Death Eater's are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.  And now, the Dark Lord has a heir…much like he did so many years ago….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy_

_She'll beat you if she's able_

_The queen of hearts is always your best bet_

_And it seems as if some find things have been laid upon your table_

_But you only want the one's that you can't get_

_Eagles – Desperado_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 27_

_…beat you…_

_three months later_

"The jury finds the defendant guilty."

"Harold James Potter, you are sentenced to sixteen years in Azkaban.  Take him."

Hermione watched the trial from her seat between Snape and Natasha.  The two of them had been doing their utmost to keep the reporters off of her for the last three months; Natasha because she was her friend and Snape…well, one never knew with Snape, did one?  Hermione only knew that he had actually been rather nice to her.  Like a normal person, even!

Ron was sitting on Natasha's other side, glaring coldly at the front of the courtroom as the Dementors dragged Harry from the stand.  As they marched him by them, Hermione and Harry's eyes locked.  He halted in his tracks, green eyes glaring coldly at her.  Or perhaps Snape?  No one could tell.

Hermione felt Natasha grip her hand and heard Snape shift to her right, reaching for his wand.  But Harry only looked at them for a moment before he moved on.

"Gods…" breathed Natasha as she released the breath she had been holding.

Hermione sighed as well.

Thank Merlin that was over.

The trial for all the captured Death Eater's was finished now.  Harry had only gotten sixteen years be cause he was the Boy-Who-Lived.  Snape had levied for more, trying to force the judge and the jury to remember that this was _the Dark Prince_, not some common Death Eater.  But they had refused and Harry would be released from Azkaban sixteen years on the same date as his trial.

"Let's go," growled Snape, gently pushing Hermione to her feet and motioning Natasha and Ron to rise as well.  The three of them surrounded her as they left, keeping the more racious reporters away.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_It's better this way_

_I say_

_Haven't seen this place before_

_Everything we've said and done_

_Hurts us all the more_

_Just that we stay_

_Too long_

_In the same old sickly skin_

_Pulled down by the old one_

_Never thought I could feel so old_

_In all the darkness I feel like letting go_

_Sarah McLachlan – Full of Grace_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 28_

_…said and done…_

Hermione sighed and leaned her arms against the battlement.  She was on the highest reach of the East Tower, which was different from the others as it was flat on the top and not topped with slates.

"Thinking deep thoughts?"

Hermione turned to see Dumbledore mounting the steps, blue eyes twinkling.

"Something like that," said Hermione as she sighed heavily.

Dumbledore walked over to her and placed a withered hand on her shoulder, the weight of it like a feather yet very warm in the chill December air.  He looked at her and asked, "Why aren't you wearing a cloak, child?"

"Not cold," replied Hermione, teeth chattering slightly.

Dumbledore frowned at her and waved a hand, conjuring a thick red cloak from Hermione's rooms below them in the East Tower.  He laid it over her shoulders and pinned it with the clasp that had been attached.  Hermione reached up and touched the clasp, remembering when Harry had given her the Gryffindor red cloak with the golden griffin clasp for her graduation gift.  If only she had told him then…

No.  It wouldn't have changed anything.  And even if it had, what could she do about it now?  Things were done.  Harry was in Azkaban now.

Her hand slid down to her stomach beneath the coat, feeling the slight bulge there.  She barely felt Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder anymore but she knew he was still there, not saying anything.  They just stood there, watching the sunset in silence.

As the last rays vanished and the sky darkened, Hermione bowed her head, closing her eyes.

Harry was in Azkaban

And she carried their child.

A/n: THAT'S IT!  WE ARE FINISHED HERE!  ^_^  But do not fear.  There is a sequel!  Keep and eye out for 'Lady of the Night'…  Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
